Original Gangster
by Hitomi Saotome
Summary: Ranma llega con su padre al dojo Tendo con una personalidad que las chicas Aman de los hombres.Y con un caso que resolver.
1. La llegada

"Original Ganster"  
  
  
  
  
  
La llegada  
  
  
  
Era una mañana muy hermosa en el Dojo Tendo.Soun habia reunido a la familia para darles una noticia muy importante.  
  
  
  
Akane:Y bien cuál es la noticia papá.  
  
  
  
Nabiki:Si papá habla ya.  
  
  
  
Kasumi:¿De que se trata papá?  
  
  
  
Soun:Bueno un amigo mío vendrá hoy con su hijo.Y bueno el será el prometido de una de ustedes.  
  
  
  
Akane:Que!!!!  
  
  
  
Nabiki:¿Y como es él?  
  
  
  
Kasumi:Que bien tendremos visitas.  
  
  
  
Akane:¿Y por que tiene que comprometerce con una de nosostras?  
  
  
  
Soun:Bueno esa es una promesa que hisimos yo y mi mejor amigo.  
  
Se llama Genma Saotome y su hijo es Ranma Saotome.  
  
  
  
Nabiki:¿Y como es papá?  
  
  
  
Soun:Bueno la verdad no lo conozco.-Nabiki y Akane caen de espaldas al suelo.-Pero hoy vendrá en la tarde y decidiremos con quién se quedara.  
  
  
  
Akane:Pues yo no pienso tener nada con un desconocido.  
  
  
  
Nabiki:Vamos Akane recuerda que tenemos una apuesta.  
  
  
  
Akane:Bueno eso es facil y si tengo que encontrar un novio no   
  
será con un desconocido.En el Furinkan hay muchos chicos que   
  
quieren andar conmigo y no tendre problemas.Pero recuerda  
  
que si yo   
  
gano dejaras de vender fotos mías.  
  
  
  
Nabiki:No hay problema.  
  
  
  
Kasumi:Creo que se deverian de arreglar para la visita.  
  
  
  
Nabiki:Tienes razón Kasumi....las veo al rato.-y subio a su habitacion.  
  
  
  
Kasumi:¿Y tu Akane?  
  
  
  
Akane:No nesecito arreglarme para un desconocido. Te veo despúes hermana.-y tambien subio a su habitacion.  
  
  
  
Kasumi:Valla asi nunca conseguira novio.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Vemos a un Panda caminar con una linda chica pelirroja en el hombro.(ya saben quien es ¿verdad?)  
  
  
  
Ranma-chan:¿Papá por que tengo que comprometerme con alguien que ni conozco?-dijo pegandole en la espalda.  
  
  
  
Panda:[tienes que hacerlo por tu honor.][Ademas sera mas facil cumplir la mision viviendo con ellos]-leyo Ranma en los carteles  
  
que sostenia el Panda.  
  
  
  
Ranma-chan:Pero tambien seria peligroso para ellos si nos descubren.  
  
  
  
Panda:[Pero no lo haran si lo haces todo bien]  
  
  
  
Ranma-chan:Esta bien no me ire pero ya bajame!!!-y el panda la   
  
bajo.  
  
Pararón al llegar a una puerta que tenia un cartel que decia  
  
"Dojo Tendo".  
  
  
  
Panda:[llegamos]  
  
  
  
Ranma-chan:Esta bien apresuremonos que nesecito llamar a unos amigos para que busquen nuestra cura.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Soun:Kasumi diles que ya bajen creo que ya estan serca.  
  
  
  
Kasumi:Si papá.  
  
Minutos despúes toda la familia estaba sentada en la mesa.  
  
  
  
Akane:No se que hago aqui.  
  
  
  
Nabiki:Calmate hermana tal vez no este tan mal.  
  
  
  
Akane:No me importa si es muy apuesto o no para mi todos los hombres son iguales de pervertidos.  
  
Derepente se oye un "Toc,toc" de la puerta.  
  
  
  
Soun:Es él!!-y corrio a la puerta con la familia por detras.  
  
Al abrir la puerta se encontro con un panda y una pelirroja,pero  
  
claro para él "un" pelirrojo.  
  
  
  
Nabiki:Es guapo!!  
  
  
  
Akane:Si claro.  
  
  
  
Ranma-chan:Hola mi nombre es Ranma Saotome-dijo dando una reberencia.  
  
Por su parte Soun lo abrazó de felicidad mientras gritaba"Por fin".Pero algo estaba mal.Algo le impedia pegarse mas a Ranma.  
  
Se separo de él solo para observar para su sorpresa unos senos grandes.Nabiki quien se habia acercado apreto un seno de   
  
Ranma.  
  
  
  
Nabiki:Definitivamente este no es un hombre.  
  
  
  
Soun:Que!!!!!!!!!!No tengo heredero!!!!!!Buabuabuabua  
  
buabua!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Kasumi:Calmate papá-dijo miemtras ponia su mano en su  
  
hombro.  
  
  
  
Akane:Hola me llamo Akane quieres ser mi amiga?-y le   
  
ofrecia su mano.  
  
  
  
Ranma-chan:Claro-estrechando su mano.  
  
  
  
Akane:¿Quieres entrenar?  
  
  
  
Ranma-chan:Claro!!  
  
Y ambas se dirijierón al dojo.Y una vez ahi se pusierón en   
  
posición de combate.  
  
  
  
Akane:No sere tan dura ¿esta bien?  
  
Y asi comenzarón a pelear.Akane le tiraba golpes que eran esquibados fácilmente por Ranma.Akane al ver esto comenzó a aumentar la fuerza y velocidad.Pero Ranma seguia esquibando sus golpes.Decidida la arrincono en la pared y tiro el puñetaso mas fuerte que pudo pero Ranma de un salto pudo esquibarlo caendo a sus espaladas y con el dedo indice tocandosela.Akane se volteo para mirarlo y solo sonrio.Lo cual dejo a Ranma en las nubes.  
  
  
  
Ranma:"Ya puedo morir en paz que sonrisa tan hermosa"-  
  
penso.  
  
  
  
Akane:Valla eres muy buena.Que bueno que no eres hombre.  
  
  
  
Ranma-chan:Por que lo dices-un poco nervioso  
  
  
  
Akane:Por que no me gustaria pender contra un hombre los odio son todos iguales.-mientras salian del dojo para dirijirse a la casa donde estaba la familia.  
  
  
  
Kasumi:¿Quieres tomarte un baño?-le dijo a Ranma  
  
  
  
Ranma:Si gracias.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Ranma estaba tomando su baño pensando en la chica que odia a los chicos.Y como esa sonrisa lo habia encantado.No la podia ovidar estaba grabada en su mente.-"Tan linda,sexy,bella y hermosa"- pensaba Ranma.  
  
Ranma:"Ahora como le voy a decir que soy un chico.Ya no querra ser mi amiga tendré que disculparme si eso haré"-dijo mientras se levantaba iba saliendo de la bañera cunado queda paralizado mirando hacia la puerta.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Akane estaba en su cuarto pensando en el trato que habia hecho con   
  
Nabiki.  
  
Akane:"Esto va a ser fácil solo tengo que encontrar un chico volverme su novia y tardar asi por un mes.Tengo que ser cariñosa,amable y divertida.Como lo es una novia.Si eso es fácil y a cambio ella dejara de tomarme fotos y venderlas.-Akane dio un suspiro se paro y salio de su cuarto-un baño me hara bien"  
  
Y asi entro en el baño.Se quito la ropa y llevaba solo una toalla  
  
en las manos.Iba caminando hacia la bañera cuando vio a un chico salir de ella.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Ambos quedaron paralizados mirandose sin decir nada.Akane fue la primera que reacciono.Se cubrio con la toalla y salio del baño.Una vez afuera pego un gran grito que desde Japon yo lo escuche aqui en California.La verdad me asuste mucho yo estaba en mi cuarto haciendo..........bueno eso es otra cosa.Pero para los curiosos estaba haciendo mi tarea^_^.Bueno regresando a la historia Ranma reacciono al escuchar el gran grito que dio Akane.Mientras que con Akane la familia ya estaba con ella(que rapidos).Ranma por su parte se estaba cambiando lo mas rapido posible.  
  
  
  
Soun:¿Que paso?  
  
  
  
Akane:Él....él estaba...desnudo.  
  
  
  
Nabiki:¿De que hablas hermanita?  
  
  
  
Akane:El chico..  
  
  
  
Kasumi:¿Que chico?  
  
  
  
Akane:El pervertido que esta en el baño!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos se quedarón callados al escuchar eso.Genma ya les habia contado todo despues de que le dierón agua caliente.Pero se les olvido contarselo a Akane.  
  
  
  
Genma:¿Mi hijo un pervertido?JAJAJAJJAJA-Todos lo vieron sin entender nada.  
  
  
  
Nabiki:¿Que es tan gracioso?  
  
  
  
Genma:Mi hijo un...un pervertidojijijiji-dijo sin aguantar la risa  
  
  
  
Akane:Si eso es un pervertido  
  
  
  
Voz:¿Quien es un pervertido?-dijo nada mas y nada menos que Ranma.Ranma llevaba solo la toalla tapandole de la cintura para abajo.Con el agua escurriendo en todo su cuerpo y en su pelo.Las tres Tendo se quedaron observando ese hermoso cuerpo.Se sonrojaron solo al ver una gota que se pasiava en el pecho de Ranma,que iba bajando poco a poco.  
  
  
  
Genma:Él es mi hijo Ranma.  
  
  
  
Nabiki:¿T-tu...tu eres Ranma?-dijo muy sorprendida y viendolo de arriba a abajo.  
  
  
  
Akane:¿Lo conoces?  
  
  
  
Ranma:Si yo soy Ranma Saotome.Mucho gusto a todas-dijo dedicandoles una hermosa sonrisa a las tres.-¿Y diganme quien es el pervertido?  
  
  
  
Akane:Tu!!!!  
  
  
  
Ranma:¿Yo?  
  
  
  
Akane:Si tu.  
  
  
  
Ranma:Ahh lo dices por lo de hace rato  
  
  
  
Soun:Será mejor que vallamos abajo hay mucho que explicar.-  
  
Y asi todos bajaron a la sala y ahi les explicaron todo con detalles.De como habian caido en las pozas y todo eso.  
  
  
  
Kasumi:Valla entonces tu te conviertes en una pelirroja con el agua fria y tu papá en un panda.Y regresan a ser hombres con agua caliente.  
  
  
  
Ranma:Correcto.  
  
  
  
Soun:Muy bien ahora hay algo que tienes que saber....  
  
  
  
Ranma:Si ya se.Tengo que casarme con una Tendo para heredar el dojo y seguir con la dinastia Tendo-Saotome del Combate Libre.  
  
  
  
Soun:Si.Ahora,ella es Kasumi de 21 años,Nabiki de 19 y Akane de   
  
18.Escoge a tu prometida.  
  
  
  
Ranma:¿Bueno señor no cree que la palabra de sus hijas vale en esto?Quiero decir, que ellas no me conocen ni yo a ellas y que tal si no se quieren casar conmigo?  
  
  
  
Soun:Asi deve ser.Les daremos tiempo para que se conozcan.  
  
Ahora escoge una.-Ranma miro a Kasumi.  
  
  
  
Kasumi:Yo estoy muy grande para ti.-miro a Nabiki.  
  
  
  
Nabiki:Creo que harias buena pareja con Akane.Ella es de tu edad y tambien le gustan las Artes Marciales.Hacen bonita pareja.  
  
  
  
Soun:Muy bien que no se diga mas.Akane es tu prometida oficial.  
  
  
  
Akane:Pero papá no quiero ser la prometida de un pervertido!!  
  
  
  
Ranma:¿A quien llamas pervertido?!!  
  
  
  
Akane:A ti!!  
  
  
  
Ranma:¿Y se puede saber por que?  
  
  
  
Akane:Me viste desnuda en el baño y ni siquiera te volteaste!!!!!-  
  
Ranma estaba perdiendo la paciensia pero dio un suspiro yse calmo.Akane se sorprendio ante esto.Y mas en las forma en la que él le contesto.  
  
  
  
Ranma:Tienes razon devi voltearme para no verte.Pero tu fuiste la que entro al baño mientras yo me bañaba y tambien me viste desnudo algo que no muchas personas pueden.  
  
  
  
Akane:Mira tu........  
  
  
  
Nabiki:Ahi te equibocas.  
  
  
  
Akane:¿por que lo dices?  
  
Ranma:Si.¿Porque lo dices?  
  
  
  
Nabiki:Yo ya te e visto en ropa interior o con otras cosas sexys.  
  
Pero muy muyyyyy sexy.  
  
  
  
Ranma:¿En serio?  
  
  
  
Nabiki:Tu eres Vash ¿verdad?  
  
  
  
Ranma:¿Que? ¿No me digas que tu miras esas revistas donde salen hombres medio desnudos?  
  
  
  
Todos(menos Genma):Que!!!!!  
  
  
  
Nabiki:Bueno eso yo lo puedo explicar.  
  
  
  
Kasumi:¿Tu posaste medio desnudo para una revista?  
  
  
  
Ranma:Si.Solo lo ise unas cuantas veces para sacar un poco de dinero y resolver un caso.  
  
  
  
Todos(menos Genma):¿Un caso?!!!  
  
  
  
Genma:Si.Yo soy policia y en ese caso estabamos investigando a la compañia de esa revista.Parece que tomaban fotos de niños desnudos y las publicaban en unas revistas y en el internet.Mi hijo me ayuda en casos como este.El FBI y la CIA saben que tan inteligente y bueno es mi hijo en artes marciales,asi que lo dejan que resuelva casos simples o en los cuales nesecitemos deun adolecente.Como el de las fotos.  
  
  
  
Soun:¿Entonces eres policia?  
  
  
  
Genma:Si.Bueno preferiria un agente.  
  
  
  
Soun:¿Un agente?  
  
  
  
Ranma:Si.  
  
  
  
Kasumi:Valla ya no nos tenemos que preocupar por esos maliantes que hay en las calles.Por que los mejores agentes estan en Nerima.  
  
  
  
Akane:Si.Ni de esos chicos de esa banda ¿como les dicen?  
  
  
  
Nabiki:Gangs  
  
  
  
Akane:si eso.  
  
  
  
Ranma:¿Dijiste Gangs?  
  
  
  
Nabiki:¿Si hay algun problema?  
  
  
  
Genma:Es nuestro siguiente caso.Parece que han tenido muchos problemas con las Gangas si tenemos que buscar un motivo para arrestarlos.  
  
  
  
Akane:Pero si hay muchos motivos.  
  
  
  
Ranma:Pero no hay pruebas.Y sin pruebas no se puedehacer nada.Parece que ahora estan traficando drogas y tenemos que atraparlos con las manos en la masa.  
  
  
  
Genma:Y para eso tu vas a entrar en una ganga.  
  
  
  
Kasumi:Oh my  
  
  
  
Soun:Que!!!  
  
  
  
Nabiki:Valla tendremos mucha accion.  
  
  
  
Akane:Valla nunca antes habia conocido a un policia pervertido.  
  
  
  
Ranma:Muy bien ya me canse!!Ahora si sere un pervertido pero solo contigo.De hoy en adelante no te respetare sere todo lo que implica la palabra.Yo e trabajado con muchas personas como tu dices:pervertidos y se como comportarme   
  
como uno.Y no dejare de hacerlo hasta que te disculpes conmigo!!  
  
Akane:Lo ves!!Eres un pervertido solo que usas mascara.  
  
  
  
Genma:Conocelo Akane y te daras cuenta que mi hijo es todo un  
  
caballero.  
  
  
  
Ranma:Gracias papá.....  
  
  
  
Genma:Y tambien es un estupido idiota con las mujeres!!  
  
  
  
Ranma:Pagaras por eso!!!!-y se le tiro a Genma para extrangularlo cuando.....  
  
  
  
Genma:Hijo  
  
  
  
Ranma:Que!!!  
  
  
  
Genma:Tu...... tu toalla-dijo apuntando al suelo.Ranma se tapo rapidamente y se puso muy rojo.Recogio su toalla y le dio un golpe a su padre.  
  
  
  
Ranma:No tengo ropa señor Tendo me podria prestar algo.  
  
  
  
Soun:¿Que le paso a tu ropa?  
  
  
  
Ranma:Bueno cuando Akane salio del baño despues de verme desnudo!! este yo comence a cambiarme rapido.Y cuando lo logre me resbale con el agua y cai en la bañera.Asi que tuve que ponerme esta toalla.  
  
  
  
Kasumi:Muy pequeña porsierto.  
  
  
  
Nabiki:Y muy pegada.-dijeron viendole la toalla.Bueno en realidad le miraban el...bueno ustedes saben.Ranma se vio y se sonrojo aun mas al ver que por una extraña razón estaba exitado y su...su...como ¿decirlo?Hombria!!!se estaba despertando.Ranma quiso saber por que y entonces supo que sue cuando recordo ver a Akane desnuda frente a él en el baño.  
  
  
  
Akane:¿Y dime eso es comun en ti pervertido?  
  
Ranma quien se estaba enojando sonrio picaramente.  
  
  
  
Ranma:¿Por que mejor en vez de estar peleando aqui no me  
  
enseñas que tan suave es tu cama?-  
  
  
  
Akane:Ahhhh!!!!!! Maldito pervertido!!!!!!!-y saco un gran mazo  
  
de la nada y le pego en la cabeza.  
  
  
  
Ranma:Auuuchhhh!!!!! Eso duele.Despues te enseñare otra clase de dolor mezclado con placer!!-dijo sonriendo  
  
  
  
Akane:Aayyyyy!!!!Ya veras!!!!me voy a dormir!!!-dijo caminando  
  
hacia las escaleras.  
  
  
  
Ranma:¿No me invitas?!!-dijo Ranma sonriendo.En verdad   
  
estaba disfrutando todo eso.Esa chica era hermosa,sexy y fificil.-  
  
"Asi me gustan mas"-pensaba.  
  
  
  
Soun:Tienes razón.Desde ahora en adelante dormiras con Akane.  
  
  
  
Ranma&Akane:Que!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ranma:Pero si yo solo.......  
  
  
  
Akane:No dormire con él!!  
  
  
  
Soun:Si no lo hacen mañana estaran casados!!-dijo un poco   
  
enojado  
  
  
  
Akane:Esta bien!!-Ranma la alcanzó en las escaleras dispuesto  
  
a ir a dormir.Él no queria llegar tan lejos con su comentario  
  
pero lo estaba disfrutando.  
  
  
  
Kasumi:Ranma te llevare la ropa en un momento!!  
  
  
  
Ranma:Esta bien Kasumi gracias.-mientras Akane ya estaba en su habitación.Ranma llego hasta esta y entro sin tocar.Y encontro a Akane acostada en su cama.  
  
  
  
Ranma:Gracias por esperarme-dijo mientras se sentaba en el ecritorio junto a la cama.  
  
  
  
Akane:En mi closet hay mantas,cobijas,sabanas o como le quieras llamar.  
  
  
  
Ranma:Bueno yo les llamo de todos los modos.¿Y por que me dices eso?  
  
  
  
Akane:Por que has estado en muchos lugares y en cada uno se les llama diferente.  
  
  
  
Ranma:Mmmmnn ¿y para que son las mantas,cobijas,sabanas o como tu las llames?  
  
  
  
Akane:para que duermas en el suelo.  
  
  
  
Ranma:Que!!!-pero en ese momento entro Kasumi con la ropa  
  
para Ranma.  
  
  
  
Kasumi:Ten Ranma.Para mañana tu ropa estara seca y limpia.  
  
  
  
Ranma:Gracias Kasumi,eres muy amable.-y Kasumi salio de la habitación.  
  
  
  
Ranma:No me vas a dejar dormir en tu cama verdad.  
  
  
  
Akane:Nop no te pienso dejar.-dijo sentandoce en la cama y mirandole un poco seria pero tambien con una mirada como si se estubiera riendo de él.  
  
  
  
Ranma:Muy bien como tu quieras-dijo mientras se quitaba la toalla quedandose completamente desnudo frente a ella.  
  
  
  
Akane:Que haces!!!  
  
  
  
Ranma:Bueno veras agarre esta costumbre de dormir desnudo cuando hay calor.A menos que tengas aire acondicionadoy mantas.-dijo sonriendole.Akane solo estaba callada, no devía ver mas abajo de su cintura..pero queria.  
  
  
  
Ranma:Ahora no veo aire acondicionado por aqui asi que dormire desnudo-dijo mientras miraba hacia los lados como buscandolo.Y en ese momento Akane aprobecho para vere mas abajo de su cintura y quedo sorprendida al ver al gran.....gran....gran.....  
  
  
  
Ranma:¿Oye no tienes un ventilador aunque sea?-Akane desvio  
  
su mirada del....del.....(ya saben no?)de Ranma quedando completamente roja como un tomate.  
  
  
  
Ranma:¿Pasa algo?  
  
  
  
Akane:No-desviando la mirada hacia el escritorio  
  
  
  
Ranma:Mmnnn ya veo  
  
  
  
Akane:¿Que?-sin mirarlo  
  
  
  
Ranma:Ya lo viste  
  
  
  
Akane:¿Que....que eh visto?-dijo nerviosa y roja.  
  
  
  
Ranma:A Ranma JR.-Akane se puso mas roja que nunca-Es muy grande verdad.¿Alguna vez habias visto una de ese tamaño?  
  
  
  
Akane:N-no  
  
  
  
Ranma:Papá me la dio-dijo acercandose al escritorio aún desnudo-es una de mis favoritas.Es automatica y plateada me gusta todo lo plateado.-sosteniendo el arma que estaba en el escritorio-Tengo un auto plateado sabes.Pero esta en mi casa con mamá.-Akane suspiro aliviada de que no la hayan descubierto.Pero se puso mas nerviosa y roja al ver que Ranma aún continuaba desnudo.  
  
  
  
Akane:¿Podrias ponerte algo?  
  
  
  
Ranma:¿Tanto te incomoda?  
  
  
  
Akane:Si  
  
  
  
Ranma:¿Nunca antes habias visto a un hombre apuesto musculoso desnudo como....yo?  
  
  
  
Akane:Nunca habia visto a un pervertido feo y gordo desnudo.  
  
  
  
Ranma:Jajajajajajajaj!!¿Piensas que esto es gordura?Tocalo-dijo mientras le agarraba la mano para que tocara su musculoso pecho.Akane se ruborizo al contacto de la piel.-¿y bien?Verdad  
  
que no son de mentira  
  
  
  
Akane:Pero sigues siendo feo.Apuesto a que no has tenido novia  
  
en tu vida.  
  
  
  
Ranma:JejejeVeras en unos de mis trabajos tenia que seducir a una chica-dijo mientras se acercaba sensual a ella-no fue mucho trabajo ya que ella fue la que me invito a un trago-mientras se sentaba en la cama muy muy serca de Akane-nos la pasamos muy bien esa noche es lo único que me gusta de este trabajo.A veces me toca con chicas feas pero me aguanto solo pienso que es alguien hermosa como Jennifer Lopez de trasero y Sofia Vergara de los senos pero sabes que pensare de hoy en andelante?-mientra ponia su mano en la   
  
mejilla de Akane y la otra en su pierna.  
  
  
  
Akane:No lo se y no quiero saberlo.-mientras se acostaba dandole la espalda.Ranma se levanto y se puso los boxers que le habia dado Kasumi y despúes se acosto con Akane en la cama.  
  
  
  
Akane:Que haces?  
  
  
  
Ranma:Voy a dormir-dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.  
  
Ya saben una mano en su cintura y la otra en......  
  
  
  
Akane:Oye!!! Quita tu mano de mi trasero!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ranma:Esa no es mi mano-Akane enrojesio ante esto.-Es Ranma JR. Siempre duermo con él por si algo pasa.-Akane se calmo y decidio dejar las cosas como estabán se separó un poco de Ranma,lo suficiente para soltarce del abrazo que este le dava.-Buenos noches amor-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acosto dandole la espalda.Akane solo estaba estupefacta.Nunca nadie la habia tratado asi y mucho menos habia visto algo tan enorme como lo que vio en Ranma.Ni tampoco habia dormido con un chico en su misma cama.  
  
Pensar tanto le dio sueño y callo dormida.Ranma al ver que ya estaba dormida se volteo y la abrazo.-"Puedo acostumbrarme a esto.Una chica hermosa sexy y dificil.Que suerte Saotome"-Y tambien quedo dormido.Akane se dio la vuelta y ambos quedaron abrazados frente a frente.  
  
  
  
To be continue...............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By:Hitomi & Alex O.G.  
  
  
  
  
  
Que les parecio bien mal.Bueno espero sus comentarios a hitomi_saotome1@yahoo.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chiste del dia  
  
¿Que le dijo una rana a otra rana?  
  
R/Me tomaron el pelo.jajajajajjajajajajajaja 


	2. La Escuela

La Escuela  
  
Al siguiente dia Ranma se desperto y se sorprendio al ver que   
  
Akane lo tenia abrazado muy fuerte.Ranma no se quiso mover para no despertarla,la verdad se sentia muy cómodo al lado de Akane.La chica era muy preciosa y quién se le podria resistir.  
  
Ranma:"Despertara en cualquier momento.Me pregunto que pasaría si ve como estamos.....Ya sé que voy a hacer.Esto será divertido"-dijo mientras una gran sonrisa se le formaba en su hermosorostro.Ranma se le acerco a Akane estaba a un centimetro de ella,cerro los ojos y espero a que Akane se despertará.  
  
Minutos después Akane abrio los ojos poco a poco paraasi acostumbrarse a la luz.Cuando los abrió completamente dio un pequeño salto al ver a Ranma tan serca de ella.Y para su mala suerte al dar el brinco sus labios se unierón.Akane no sabia que hacer nunca antes había besado a alguien.Por su parte Ranma sonreía para sus adentros.Su plan había dado exito y ahora se estaban besando.Abrio sus ojos y al ver Akane estose separó bruscamente de él dandole un empujón que lo hiso caer de la cama.  
  
Ranma:Auuuchhhh!!!-decía mientras se levantaba y se sovaba el trasero.-¿Que te pasa? ¿Alguna vez te has caido teniendo un arma pesada en medio de los pantalones?Auch creo que caí encima de ella.Mi querido Ranma JR ¿estas bien?-le pregunto a su arma plateada-Parece que si-dijo sonriendo  
  
Akane:te dije que no durmieras en mi cama!!!  
  
Ranma:Claro ahora dices eso pero hace rato me teníasmuy abrazado...y aparte me robas un beso....Sabes si me lo hubieras preguntado talvez te hubiera dado algo más que eso.  
  
Akane:Ayy!!!!Ya callate.Mejor me voy abajo maldito pervertido-dijo mientras se le acercaba.......le dava una cachetada y se retiraba.  
  
Ranma:¿Valla, que no tiene otra cosa que decirme? Pervertido ja!!no me hagan reír.Es la primer chica que me trata mal.Las demás eran muy dulces la verdad no sé por que me intereso por ella es una marimacho......Que besa muy bien.-y se le formo una gran sonrisa mientras se tocaba los labios.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Mientras tanto Akane iba bajando las escaleras encontrandose con Nabiki al final de ellas.  
  
Nabiki:Buenos dias hemanita!!  
  
Akane:Buenos dias Nabiki!-dijo mientras llegaba con ella.  
  
Nabiki:¿Y que tal dormiste?  
  
Akane:De lo peor...ese pervertido es un insensible idiota!!  
  
Nabiki:¿Y que te hiso ahora?  
  
Akane:"Me beso..bueno lo bese....no nadie se beso"  
  
Nabiki"¿Y bien?  
  
Akane:Bueno se acosto en mi cama.  
  
Nabiki:Oh vamos Akane él es tu prometido por lo tanto puede  
  
hacer lo que quiera.Y si quere dormir en tu cama lo hará.Ademas recuerda que papá le dijo que durmiera en tu habitación.  
  
Akane:Pero no en mi cama!!  
  
Nabiki:Calmate hermanita......Mirá ahí esta-dijo apuntando al jardin.  
  
Akane:Como demonios llego ahí...creí que estaba en mi habitación.  
  
Nabiki:Parece que no sabe que existen puertas,solo ventanas.  
  
Akane:Mejor vamos a desayunar-Nabiki solo asintió y ambas se dirijerón a la mesa.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Momentos depués ya todos estaban en la mesa desayunando.  
  
Ranma-chan:Te estas volviendo lento papá.  
  
Kasumi:Ranma!!!Te llego un paquete!!!  
  
Ranma corrio hacía la puerta para recibir el paquete.El cuál era   
  
una enorme caja.Ranma la cargo hasta la sala donde estaban comiendo.  
  
Nabiki:¿Y que es eso Ranma?  
  
Ranma:Bueno es mi ropa y unas cuantas cosas más para usarlas a resolver el caso.  
  
Genma:Ranma ¿Ya llamaste?  
  
Ranma:No papá he estado muy ocupado con Akane.  
  
Akane:Oye que te pasa!!!!!!-Dijo mientras le pegaba con su mazo.  
  
Ranma:Ayyy!!!!!! Ya deja de pegarme!!!  
  
Akane:Y tu deja de molestarme!!!!Pervertido!!!!!!!!  
  
Ranma:Marimacho!!!!!!!  
  
Plant!!!!!!!!!!!!!! otro mazaso.(que mala jejeje)  
  
Soun:Llamar a quien?  
  
Genma:A unos contactos en china para que nos traigan nuestra   
  
cura para la maldición.  
  
Nabiki:¿Eso.......tie...tiene cura?  
  
Ranma:SI!! Eso es lo bueno-sovandose la cabeza.  
  
Nabiki:"De haber sabido yo me quedo con él"  
  
Ranma:Llamare depues de escuela.Kasumi no tienes unas  
  
tijeras?  
  
Kasumi:Claro Ranma ten-y le pasa las tijeras.  
  
Ranma:Ahora vuelvo-y subio las escaleras con la caja en manos  
  
Akane:¿Que va a hacer?  
  
Genma:Se pondrá a la moda.Nesecita cambiar de look para poder entrar a una Ganga.  
  
Todos:Ohhhhh  
  
Minutos después.  
  
Ranma:Ya esta!!!!!-todos lo mirarón y como era de esperarce las tres Tendos se quedarón con la baba por fuera.-Y bien comome veo?-Ranma llevaba una camiseta blanca ajustada a su cuerpo, encima tenía una camisa de manga larga azúl y un pantalón negro muy pero muy flojo.Los pantolones los tenía a mitad de su trasero dejando al descubierto parte de sus boxers.La camisa la tenía abotonada hasta el pecho.(si quieren sabermejor como les digo miren la pelicula "American me" o miren como se visten ahoralos cholos) -Ranma se había cortado el cabello.Ya no tenía la trenza y su flequillo le tapaba parte de los ojos.Tambien llevaba una argolla en cada oreja.Definitivamente se veía muy muy muy SEXY.(Aunque nosotras sabemos que siempre es asi jejejej)  
  
Genma:Tes ves bien hijo haras un buen trabajo-decía con una sonrisa de lado.  
  
Ranma:¿Y ustedes que dicen chicas?  
  
Kasumi:Te ves muy bien Ranma y parece que Nabiki te va a comer con la mirada-Akane al oir esto no resistío sentirse celosa.  
  
Nabiki:Te ves muy muy muy sexy Ranma-le dijo mientras lo veía de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa.  
  
Ranma:Y tu que dices amor-le dijo a Akane una vez que estaba   
  
frente a ella.  
  
Akane:En primer lugar no soy tu amor y segundo te ves igual que siempre, bien dicen que aunque la mona se vista de ceda mona se queda.  
  
Ranma:Muchas gracias Akane,no sabes que bien me hace oir esas palabras.-mientras le dava un beso en la mejilla.Akane se sonrojo ante esto pero como era de esperar.......  
  
Akane:No me toques!!!!!!!!-otro mazaso para el pobre de ranma.  
  
Soun:Akane no le pegues a tu prometido te puede arrestar!!  
  
Akane:Pero.....  
  
Ranma:Que buena idea!!!  
  
Genma:No hay tiempo para eso.Ve a la escuela y has tu trabajo.  
  
Ranma:Ah..esta bien-y salio a la puerta  
  
Nabiki:Espera!!!!Vamos hermanita-y jalo a Akane para alcanzar a Ranma.  
  
Nabiki:Hola!!!!  
  
Ranma:Hola-con una sonrisa  
  
Akane:¿Y como vas a hacer para entrar a una gang?  
  
Ranma:Bueno.....ya he estado en una hace dos años.Y tengo  
  
una idea de como hacerlo.  
  
Nabiki:¿Y como lo haras?  
  
Ranma:Bueno el lider siempre es el más fuerte asi que si lo reto a él mientras esta solo,y le gano.......eh..estoy seguro que estará de acuerdo con que alguien como yo este en su ganga.  
  
Akane:¿Y que pasa si te gana él?  
  
Ranma:Eso no pasará,llevo toda mi vida peleando se muchas tecnicas.  
  
Nabiki:¿Y en cuál entraras?Aqui hay muchas gangs.  
  
Ranma:Bueno en cual otra que la mas fuerte.  
  
Akane:Entonces entraras en la Gang de Kuno.  
  
Ranma:¿Quien es Kuno?  
  
Akane:Otro pervertido como tú.Estoy segura que se llevaran muy bien.  
  
Ranma:Muy graciosa  
  
Nabiki:Kuno es muy fuerte pero no más que Akane asi que no abra problema.  
  
Akane¿:Oye que significa eso?!!!  
  
Nabiki:Nada hermanita.-le decía con una sonrisa  
  
Ranma:Muy bien ahora quiero que me hagan un favor.  
  
Akane:¿Cuál?  
  
Ranma:Bueno hemos hecho muchos casos que hay personas que ya saben nuestros nombres.Asi que desde que tuve que hacer ese trabajo en esa revista he usado el nombre de Vashy quiero que asi me llamen frente a los demás.  
  
Nabiki:No hay problema.Yo hasta pensé que bromeabas cuando dijiste que tu nombre era Ranma.Yo leí perfectamente esa revista  
  
y decía Vash.Porcierto ¿Cuantos años tenías?Te veías de unos 19.  
  
Ranma:Tenía 16 años.Me ponían maquillaje y otras cosas más   
  
para verme mayor.Y lo hacían muy bien verdad.  
  
Nabiki:Si.Muy bien.Mira hermanita-le dijo a Akane pasandole la revista-la he guardado estos tres años-Akane solo mirabala revista. Enrealidad Ranma se miraba muy guapo ahí sin camisa y solo con unos boxers pegados a su piel por lo mojado que estaba.De pronto su miraba paró en una parte de Ranma que se leresaltaba por lo mojado de los boxer.Al ver eso se sonrojo y se sonrojo aún más al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.-Se ve bien verdad hermanita?  
  
Akane:Si ahi no tienes cara de pervertido.  
  
Ranma:Ahhhh con esta chica ¿Oye Akane que te parece si te   
  
enseño que tan largo soy?-dijo con una sonrisa de orejaa oreja. Akane se estaba enfureciendo pero Nabiki la saco de suenojo por la pregunta que le hiso a Ranma.  
  
Nabiki:¿Oye Ranma por que tratas asi a Akane?A mi no me tratas  
  
asi ni a Kasumi.  
  
Ranma:Lo dije anoche.Ella me insulto diciendome pervertido,y lo sigue haciendo.No soy un pervertido pero mientras ella no me   
  
pida disculpas y no deje de decirme pervertido me comportaré   
  
como uno.¿Verdad chiquita?  
  
Akane:ayy!!no te soporto-y adelanto su paso dejando atras a Nabiki y a Ranma.  
  
Nabiki:¿Osea que si yo te digo pervertido me trataras asi?-dijo sensualmente mientras se agarraba del brazo izquierdo de Ranma  
  
Ranma:Mira Nabiki talvez me gustes y si no fuera por que estoy comprometido con Akane talvez ahorita no estubieramos solo hablando-Nabiki se sonrojo ante este comentario  
  
Nabiki:¿Y por que no lo rompes?Papá solo quiere que una Tendo se case contigo.Y yo soy una.  
  
Ranma:Tienes razón,pero creó que me gusta tu hermana y mucho. -dijo mientras la miraba caminar frente a ellos-además no crees que es muy malo de tu parte decirme esto?Ella es tu hermana sabes.No solo pienses en ti piensa en los demas tambien.  
  
Nabiki:Valla hasta ahora veo esta parte de ti.  
  
Ranma:Pués la verdad me he empeñado en hacer pagar a tu hermana que creó que solo me comporto asi.Ya me estoy acostumbrando y eso no es bueno.Vamos alcancemos a tu hermana-Nabiki asintió y ambos corrieron para alcanzarla.  
  
Ranma:Hola!!¿Me extrañaste?  
  
Akane:No de hecho estaba feliz de no tenerte serca.  
  
Ranma:Ahh Akane,Akane tu tan cariñosa como siempre por eso me encantas.-Al escuchar esto Akane lo miró por unos momentos y después sonrió.  
  
Akane:"No se porque pero me siento bien con este chico.Pero que piensas Akane es tan solo otro pervertido como los demás"-se regañaba ella misma.  
  
Ranma:¿Esa es la escuela?  
  
Akane:Si.  
  
Nabiki:Preparate  
  
Ranma:¿Para que?  
  
De pronto muchos chicos empezarón salir de sus escondites y se ponian en posición de combate.  
  
Ranma:Acaso van a atacar a Akane  
  
Nabiki:Si  
  
Akane:No te metas Saotome!!  
  
Ranma:Pero.....  
  
Nabiki:Observa-dijo señalando como los chicos se le tirabán a   
  
Akane y ella los mandaba a volar.Cuando acabo con el ultimo, un chico salio detras de un árbol y se acerco a ella.  
  
Akane:Kuno!!!  
  
Ranma:¿Es él?  
  
Nabiki:Si  
  
Kuno:Hola mi querida Akane.Veo que una vez más los derrotastes eres muy buena pero no podras conmigo.  
  
Akane:Claro...lo que tu digas Kuno.  
  
Kuno:No te confies Akane,estos ultimos dias que he faltado  
  
entrene mucho.Asi que preparate!!!!!!  
  
Kuno se le lanzó con una patada en el aire pero Akane la esquibo con mucha dificultad.Ya que al parecer se había vuelto más   
  
rapido y fuerte.  
  
Ranma:Akane!!!!!  
  
Akane:No te metas!!!!!!-Akane le devolvio la patada con una más fuerte que dejo a Kuno en el suelo.  
  
Kuno:Veo que tambien has practicado mi querida Akane.Pero no lo sufisiente!!!  
  
Kuno le dio un puñetaso en el estomago a Akane que callo al suelo por el impacto.Ranma por su parte ya no aguanto más y ataco a Kuno con una patada en el estomago que lo hiso caer al igual que él lo había hecho con Akane.  
  
Kuno:¿Quién eres tú?-una vez que se incorporo.  
  
Ranma:Mi nombre es Ra......Vash  
  
Kuno:Muy bien Vash ¿Quién rayos te crees para tratarme asi además de dirijirte de esa manera a Akane?  
  
Ranma:Yo soy......yo soy su mejor amigo y no dejare que la lastimes!!!!  
  
Tanto Nabiki como Akane quedarón sorprendidas al escuchar lo que Ranma dijo.  
  
Nabiki & Akane:"¿Amigo?"-pensarón ambas  
  
Kuno:Eso no te da derecho a tratarme asi.Me tienes que respetar!!!  
  
Ranma:Y si no que!!!!  
  
Kuno:Pagaras!!!!!-dijo corriendo hacía él.Pero fue interrumpido por un "Ringgggggggg!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kuno:Salvado por la campana!!  
  
Ranma:Cuando quieras!!!!  
  
Kuno:Hoy no tengo tiempo otro dia sera!!-y corrio a su clase.Ranma ayudo a Akane a pararse.Y Nabiki se les unió.  
  
Nabiki:¿Ranma que es eso de mejores amigos?  
  
Ranma:Tengo cosas que hacer aqui Nabiki y sería mejor si no saben que Akane es mi prometida.  
  
Akane:Por mi no hay problema.  
  
Nabiki:¿Por que Ranma?  
  
Ranma:Vash,llamame Vash.Por que talvez tenga que seducira alguien y la reputación de tu hermana quedaría mal.  
  
Akane:Si claro cuando no al pervertido.  
  
Ranma:¿Dijiste algo Akane?  
  
Akane:No,no solo pensaba-dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.  
  
Ranma:"Que hermosa"  
  
Al llegar al pasillo Nabiki se depidio de ello y ella se fue a la izquierda mientras ellos a la derecha.  
  
Akane:Llegamos tarde.  
  
Ranma:Yo soy nuevo no me diran nada.-Akane solo se limitoa sonreír.-¿Que es tan gracioso?  
  
Akane:Nada,nada....Llegamos!!-Ambos entrarón mientras la clase se les quedaba mirando.  
  
Profesor:Llega tarde soñorita Tendo.¿Y quién es su acompañante?  
  
Ranma:Soy Vash.......eh Vash"que estupido no pense enun apellido" -de pronto su mirada paro al ver una cajita de paperclips en la mesa del Profesor-Vash Cilpse "Valla que bien hasta se parece como el nombre de mi auto 'Eclipse'jeje"-Akane solo lo miraba sorprendida.  
  
Profesor:Muy bien señor Clipse nos podria decir un poco de usted.  
  
Ranma:Bueno yo....yo he viajado mucho,practico las Artes Marciales de Combate Libre.Y me estoy hospedando con mi mejor amiga Akane Tendo.  
  
Profesor:Muy bien ahora ¿Alguien tiene una pregunta para este joven?-y todas las chicas levantarón la mano.-Eh...diga señorita Kuonji  
  
Ukyo(ya sabian no):¿Tienes novia?-y al escuchar la pregunta  
  
todas las chicas bajarón sus manos,Ranma solo sonrío.  
  
Ranma:No,no tengo ¿Y tu?  
  
Ukyo:No-dijo con una gran sonrisa  
  
Profesor:Muy bien señor Clipse el que sea nuevo no le implica   
  
que pueda llegar tarde por lo tanto usted y la señorita Tendo quedan castigados.Salgan!!  
  
Ranma:Pe.....pero yo....yo soy nuevo.......no sabia-decía mientras era empujado por el profesor hacía la puerta.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Ranma y Akane estaban cargando un balde en cada mano.  
  
Akane:Te lo dije-dijo divertida  
  
Ranma:Te lo dije-dijo imitando la voz de Akane-Conque eso era por lo que reías verdad.  
  
Akane:Mmmmji.......Que aburrido-dijo mientras ponia los baldes en el suelo y se sentaba.  
  
Ranma:Por lo menos no mas que estar ahi oyendo a ese profesor dar la lección.  
  
Akane:Ahh...creo que ahi tienes la razón-dijo mientras metia la mano en un balde y luego la pasaba por su cuello-Hace mucho calor.  
  
Ranma:¿En serio?No....no me habia dado cuenta-dijo mientras se soplaba con el cuello de su camisa y miraba a Akane.  
  
Akane:¿Te me vas a declarar?  
  
Ranma:¿Que?¿¿De....de que hablas??!!!!!!  
  
Akane:Si no lo haras deja de mirarme!!-pero Ranma no la dejaba de ver-deja de mirarme!!-Ranma se sento junto a ella y mojando su mano con un balde la paso por el cuello de Akane.Esta solo se ruborizo.  
  
Ranma:Akane Tendo quieres ser mi novia?  
  
Akane:Que!!!  
  
Ranma:Vamos akane no aguantas una broma?  
  
Akane:De esa clase no.Ademas no me gustaría estar conun pervertido como tu.  
  
Ranma:Yo tambien te amo Akane.Ahora dame un beso si?-decia  
  
en tono burlon,que hiso que Akane se enojara.Akane se paro pero sus pies le fallarón y resbalo.Por suerte Ranma la tomo porla cintura pegandola a su cuerpo.-¿Estas bien?  
  
Akane:Si.-Ambos se miraban a los ojos y.....poco a poco se fuerón acercando.Cuando estaban a un centimetro.........  
  
Ringgggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amobos se separarón y mientras unos salian del salon ellos entraban.  
  
Profesor:Muy bien señor Vash tome asiento atras de la señorita Tendo.-Ranma asintió y se sento seguido de Akane.-Muy bien comencemos con la clase.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Ranma estaba muy aburrido.En momentos le daba pequeños jalones de pelos a Akane.Quien cuando le atrapaba la mano le ensartaba las uñas.Pero lo que Akane hacía ahora le llamo muchola atención. Akane se recojia el cabello con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha se soplaba la nuca.Ranma no resistio mas y con ambas manos acaricio el cuello de Akane.Akane dio un pequeño salto y se ruborizo al sentir las manos de Ranma acariciandola pero se tranquilizo cuando Ranma comenzo a soplar.La verdad se puso mas roja al sentir el aire que le proporcionaba Ranma.Pero para su mala suerte la campana sono y todos salierón a almorzar.Akane se paro y   
  
Ranma tambien,se voltió y lo miro a los ojos acto seguido le dio una muy muy muy hermosa sonrisa que dejo a Ranma en el cielo.  
  
Akane:Gracias!!-se dio media vuelta y se dirijio a la salida-Vienes o no?-Ranma sintio como caía de las nubes pero sonrío al ver a Akane esperando por él.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Akane,Ranma y Nabiki estaban sentados bajo un árbol comiendo su almuerzo.  
  
Ranma:Ahh esto es lo que mas disfruto del dia-mietras sonreía y se recostaba con las mano en su nuca en el tronco del árbol.  
  
Nabiki:¿Oye Ranma que no deverías estar investigando a Kuno  
  
o ver que es lo que hacen todos esos chicos alrededor de él?-  
  
dijo señalando donde estaba kuno con muchos chicos hablando  
  
de algo.  
  
Ranma:No.Todavia no devo actúar, es muy pronto sospecharían  
  
y eso no queremos.Y dime Akane ¿Por que te atacarón todos esos chicos en la mañana?.  
  
Akane:Es algo que dijo el estupido de Kuno.Dijo que el que pudiera vencerme en combate obtendría una cita conmigo.Por eso todos me atacan incluyendolo a él.  
  
Ranma:Asi que le interesas a ese estupido.....Sabes tú podrías ser de ayuda.  
  
Akane:No,no,no a mi no me metas en eso.Dicelo a Nabiki ella es  
  
su confidente siempre estan juntos.  
  
Nabiki:pero no es por placer hermanita,y tu lo sabes muy bien.  
  
Ranma:¿Asi,entonces por que es?  
  
Nabiki:Bueno como mi hermana es la chica mas popular de la escuela tengo un buen negocio vendiendo fotos de ella a los   
  
chicos.  
  
Ranma:En serio?¿Me venderías unas?  
  
Nabiki:Claro.¿Como las quieres?  
  
Ranma:¿No tienes unas donde este en traje de baño o en ropa interior-dijo en tono burlón.  
  
Nabiki:Claro tengo de todo.  
  
Akane:Nabiki!!!!!!!Recuerda la apuesta.No deves vender fotos mías mientras la apuesta este en pie.  
  
Nabiki:Lo habia olvidado.  
  
Ranma:¿Que apuesta?  
  
Nabiki:Akane tiene que conseguir novio y portarse muy bien con él.Y tardar con él un mes.  
  
Akane:Que!!!!Creí que.........  
  
Nabiki:Un mes!!  
  
Ranma:En ese caso ya gano por que yo soy su novio ¿verdad Akane?  
  
Akane hiso una mueca de pregunta pero Ranma solo le guiño  
  
el ojo.  
  
Akane:Si es cierto.  
  
Nabiki:pués nesecito pruebas.  
  
Ranma:No hay problema.-se paro y se sento a la par de Akane y acto deguido la abrazo.  
  
Nabiki:¿Eso es todo?!!!!!!  
  
Ranma:Que!!¿Quieres que la bese?  
  
Nabiki:Por favor!!Hazlo  
  
Akane:pero...pe...pero  
  
Ranma:No puedo!!  
  
Nabiki:¿Por que?  
  
Ranma:Por la simple y sensilla razon de que solo soy el mejor amigo de Akane ante los ojos de los demas.Y besarla arruinaríamis planes.Te daremos la prueba en el Dojo Tendo.-En eso suena la campana y los tres chicos se van a sus respectivas clases.  
  
El dia transcurrio igual.Ranma durmiendose,Akane poniendo toda su atención al maestro y por supuesto todas las chicas con los ojos puesto en Ranma mientras los chicos en Akane.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Akane y Ranma llegarón al Dojo.  
  
Ranma:Antes de entrar recuerda lo de Nabiki tendras que darme  
  
un beso.  
  
Akane:No me lo recuerdes.No se por que te segui la corriente.  
  
Ranma:Vamos no sera tan malo.Te dare mi mejor beso.Ahora entremos por que quiero ir a ver a Ranma JR me hiso mucha falta hoy.  
  
Akane:Pareces un niño que pide a su osito.-Y ambos entraron a la casa.  
  
Akane&Ranma:Llegamos!!!!!  
  
Genma:¿Hijo averiguaste algo?  
  
Ranma:No papá es muy pronto para actúar.Estare en mi habitación. Perdon,perdon en nuestra habitación verdad Akane?  
  
Akane:Creo que me dare un baño hace mucho calor-dijo ignorando el comentario de Ranma.Ambos subieron las escaleras y cuando estaban en el segundo piso....  
  
Ranma:¿Akane no me invitas?  
  
Akane:Claro que no!!!  
  
Ranma:Después de lo que paso esta mañana todavía me eres indiferente?  
  
Akane:Lo que paso esta mañana fue un accidente y tu tuviste la culpa por dormir en mi cama.  
  
Ranma:Ayy esta bien que se le puede hacer.Ire a ver a JR él si me quiere.-Y entro a la habitación,mientras Akane entraba al baño. Minutos después Akane salío del baño ya cambiada ya que no queria cambiarse en su cuarto por Ranma.Sabia que él no saldría de el.Cuando entro al cuarto se quedo en la puerta y vío como Ranma limpiaba su pistola plateada con un trapo y ladejaba brillando. Tambien oyo como ledecía"chiquito, querido,baby" entre otras cosas mas.  
  
Ranma:Valla ya era hora.Pense que te habías vuelto sirena!!  
  
Akane:Muy gracioso.Para tu información tuve que cambiarme en el baño.  
  
Ranma:Si te hubieras cambiado aqui yo te hubiera ayudado,aunque quien sabe talvez nos hubieramos tardado mas en cambiarte.  
  
Akane:¿Que no piensas en otra cosa?  
  
Ranma:Si tambien pienso en JR.  
  
Akane:No se por que quieres mucho esa arma.  
  
Ranma:por que me a salvado la vida muchas veces.  
  
Akane:Como quieras-Akane se sento en la cama y comenzo a ponerse los zapatos ya que los de la escuela no le gustaba usar  
  
en la casa(¿a quien?).  
  
Ranma:Y dime Akane ¿quieres practicar?  
  
Akane:¿Practicar que?  
  
Ranma:El beso.  
  
Akane:sabes lo he estado pensando y no es mala idea.  
  
Ranma:¿En serio?  
  
Akane:Si  
  
Ranma:¿Y quieres practicar?  
  
Akane:Claro "Espero que valga la pena esto.Ojala le duela"-penso mientras reía para sus adentros.  
  
Ranma:Comencemos-y se acerco a ella.Estaba a un centimetro de sus labios cuando unas manos en su pecho lo pararón.  
  
Akane:no se besar!  
  
Ranma:No importa yo te enseñare "Eso no parecía hoy en la mañana"-Se volvio a acercar a ella.Cuando sus labios se rozarón Akane dio un pequeño salto-sshhh-dijo Ranma mientras agarraba  
  
su rostro con ambas manos y lo acercaba al suyo.Primero fue un beso corto y despues fue uno que duro su buen tiempo.  
  
Ranma:Ayyyyyy!!!!-Ranma se separo de Akane y se sovolos labios-¿Que te pasa?!!!!!!!!  
  
Akane:Te dije que no podía besar.-dijo divertida  
  
Ranma:Eso no te da derecho a morderme tan....tan duro!!!!  
  
Akane:¿Acaso duele?  
  
Ranma:¿Quieres probar?-dijo Ranma mientras besaba a Akane   
  
a la fuerza.Akane le dava golpes en el pecho pero no eran demasiado fuertes para soltarse de Ranma.Ranma la besaba con mucha pasion y cuando ya había disfrutado mucho el besola mordio en el labio inferior como ella lo había hecho momentos antes con él.  
  
Akane:Ayyyy!!!-Ranma la siguio besando aunque ya había hecho su venganza.Akane por su parte lo estaba disfrutando pero ese sería su secreto.-suelphm......taphm...mephm..perphm..verphm..tido!!!-Al decir esto Ranma la solto y la miro directamente a los ojos.Akane por su parte lo primero que hiso fue limpiarse la boca.  
  
Ranma:Y sigues con lo de pervertido.¿Que no tienes otra palabra  
  
en esa boca tan hermosa?  
  
Akane:Si pero no encuentro otra palabra para describirte!!!  
  
Ranma:Pués puedes usar "gaupo,papasito,apuesto ymuchas mas. -dijo con una sonrisa.-por cierto besas muy bien eres la primera que me deja impresinado.Y si pensaste que con morderme me ibas a hacer sufrir te equibocaste-se acerco hasta quedar sus labio cerca de su oido derecho y le susurro-me exito mas.Encontraste mi punto debil-dijo mientras le pasaba la lengua en su oido.-Te veo abajo!!-se levanto y cuando estaba en la puerta paro y le dijo-Lo tendremos que hacer frente a Nabiki.Ah y no toques a Ranma JR esta durmiendo.  
  
Akane solo quedo paralizada.Esa sensación de la caricia que le acavaba de dar Ranma todavía recorria su cuerpo.Se toco los labios y sonrío.Luego miro a Ranma JR que estaba en su escritorio.  
  
Akane:Ahh los Ranmas-fue lo unico que dijo.  
  
To be continue.............  
  
Please Review.Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.Muchos saludos!!!!!! 


	3. Fin de la Apuesta

Fin de la Apuesta  
  
Ranma:Si....si,si ya lo conocí.Es un estupido y lo podemos arrestar por atacar a una chica.....A mi prometida.......Si,si yo se que aún no pero cuando todo esto acabe me asegurare que le den mas tiempo.......¿Mañana?.......No no hay problema.....Gracias.  
  
Ranma colgo el telefono y fue a buscar a su padre para darle la noticia.Busco por todas partes pero no lo encontro.  
  
Ranma:Parece que tanto mi padre como el tío Soun salierón.  
  
Voz:Hola Ranma!!!¿Que haces tan solo y mi hermana?  
  
Ranma:Hola Nabiki.Esta en su.....nuestra habitación.¿No sabes donde esta mi padre?  
  
Nabiki:Parece que fue a comprar una botella de Sake con mi padre.  
  
Ranma:Valla no pierde el tiempo.Pero de todas formas como se le ocurre mientras estamos trabajando.  
  
Nabiki:Asi son los viejos.Iré a ver a mi hermana.  
  
Ranma:Claro.Mandale un beso de mi parte.-le dijo con una sonrisa  
  
Nabiki:se lo diré pero creo que se lo deverías de dar tu en persona!!  
  
-dijo mientras subia las escaleras.  
  
Ranma:No es mala idea pero quiero entrenar las veo después.Adios!!  
  
Nabiki subio a la habitacion de Akane y la encontro sonriendo en su cama.  
  
Nabiki:¿Que es tan gracioso?-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
  
Akane:Hola Nabiki!!Pués solo reía de como trata Ranma a Ranma JR.  
  
Nabiki:¿Quien es Ranma JR?  
  
Akane:Olvidalo....Sabes donde esta Ranma?  
  
Nabiki:Claro!!Eso te costara 100 yens.  
  
Akane:Vamos Nabiki!!!!  
  
Nabiki:Esta bien,esta bien.Esta entrenando en el dojo.Por cierto te mando un beso.  
  
Akane:Ohhh.Por que......  
  
Nabiki:¿Por que preguntas pense que no te importaba?  
  
Akane:Simple curiosidad.Creo que le daré una lección.-bajo con Nabiki tras ella.Se dirijio hacía el dojo para poder practicar con él.Al llegar quedarón sorprendidas al ver como Ranma practicaba sin camisa,tan solo con unos pequeños boxer y ademas oía música.Tenía una cansión con un buen ritmo.   
  
Ranma:"Con que espieando eh.Me las pagaran después"-Ranma tiró un puñetaso al aire,que hiso a que el sudor de su bello rostro salpicara caendo al suelo.  
  
Nabiki:¿Crees que ya se dio cuenta que estamos aqui?  
  
Akane:No lo creó.El no es un buen artista Marcial y no creó que pueda detectar kis'.  
  
Nabiki:Crees....Ademas ¿que no venias a darle una lección o algo?  
  
Akane:Solo espero el momento adecuado.  
  
Nabiki:¿Que le haras?  
  
Akane:Nada solo tengo algo que él ama mucho.Y solo quiero jugar un rato con él.  
  
Voz:Espiando verdad!!!!-les dijo Ranma a espaldas de ellas.  
  
Nabiki:Te dije que nos sentiría.  
  
Ranma:Pues claro que sentí sus kis'.  
  
Nabiki:Ves te lo dije.  
  
Akane:Oye Ranma...  
  
Ranma:Si?  
  
Akane:Sabes estuve hablando con Ranma JR y me dijo que ya no te quería y que me quería a mi para ser su madre.  
  
Ranma:Con que tienes a JR eh....  
  
Akane:Sip  
  
Ranma:Tal vez entendiste mal.Él quería decir que te quiere a ti como madre y a mi para padre...¿Sabes lo que significa?-dijo mientras la abrazaba por detras osea por la espalda.  
  
Akane:"Rayos ese no era mi plan."Sueltame!!!-y lo empujo para atras  
  
Ranma:Sabes JR estará feliz cuando le demos hermanos y hermanas.  
  
Akane:¿Que dijiste?!!!  
  
Nabiki:¿Quién es JR?  
  
Ranma:Es esto-dijo Ranma enseñandole la pistola.  
  
Akane:Pe-pe......pero yo la tenía.....  
  
Ranma:Tienes que tener mas cuidado.Eres muy descuidada un abrazo y te pueden sacar todo!  
  
Nabiki:¿Cuando la abrazaste se la quitaste?  
  
Ranma:Si!!  
  
Nabiki:¿Y donde estaba que se te hiso fácil?  
  
Ranma:Preguntale a Akane..Nos vemos chicas-dijo mientras recogia su stereo y se iba a su habitación.En ese momento Nabiki vió a Akane quién estaba roja.  
  
Nabiki:¿Donde la tenías escondida Akane?  
  
Akane:.......  
  
Nabiki:Akane!!!!Contestame!!!!  
  
Akane:En.....en...mi....bajo mi vestido-dijo mientras se iba corriendo a su habitación.Cuando entro vio como Ranma se subia el ziper de su pantalón.Akane se acerco a él mientras que Ranma solo la observaba.-Como te atreves a tocame!!!!-y le dio una cachetada.  
  
Ranma:Auuhh!!!-sovandose la mejilla-¿Que te pasa?  
  
Akane:¿Que me pasa?Tu metes tu mano en...en mi vestido y todavia me preguntas que, que me pasa?  
  
Ranma:Ahh es por eso.No se cual es tu problema yo no te toque solo tengo algo que hace que JR venga a mi.Es como un iman.  
  
Akane:¿Y como es que no sentí?  
  
Ranma:Ese es mi secreto.-dijo acercandose a ella.  
  
Akane:¿Y que es eso que hace a que regrese a ti?  
  
Ranma:Tecnologia...Esta todo en mi reloj.-dijo mostrandole la muñeca izquierda.  
  
Akane:Ohhh  
  
Voz:¿Y donde consigo uno de esos?-Ranma y Akane voltearón la mirada hacía la puerta....  
  
Ranma:Nabiki!!  
  
Akane:Hola que no estabas abajo?  
  
Nabiki:Valla no te preocupes ya me iba solo le queria preguntar donde consigo uno de esos.  
  
Ranma:Esto es solo para personas especiales como yo.  
  
Akane:Y tu que tienes de especial?  
  
Ranma:Eso tu lo deverías de saber.  
  
Nabiki:Oigan chicos creó que es hora de que me demuestren cuanto se quieren.  
  
Akane:Yo no lo.....-Ranma le tapo la boca con la mano  
  
Ranma:Claro Nabiki.Estuve esperando este momento-dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Entonces como quieres que sea el beso?Frances?  
  
Nabiki:Como quieran.-en ese momento Akane le mordio la mano a Ranma y este solo grito un "Ahhh".Akane trato de decir algo pero fue callada por el beso de Ranma.Akane tenía los brazos a los lados mientras Ranma la abrazaba.Akane no podía hacer nada estaba atrapada en los brazos de Ranma asi que decidío dejarse llevar.Y se besaban con mucha pasion.  
  
Minutos despues...  
  
Nabiki:Muy bien chicos ya entendi.  
  
Mas minutos despues....  
  
Nabiki:Esta bien Akane tu ganas fin de la apuesta.  
  
Mas y mas minutos despues.......(Que no respiran?)  
  
Nabiki:Creó que los dejare solos-y salio de la habitación.   
  
Akane se separo de Ranma y lo vio directo a los ojos.Le regalo una gran sonrisa para despues agarrarlo de los hombros lo acerco a ella y le dio un rodillaso en.....en....su parte(ya saben no?).Ranma callo de rodias al suelo agarrandose con ambas manos su parte.Akane camino hacía la puerta y una vez alli.....  
  
Akane:Gracias!!-y salio de la habitación.  
  
Ranma:De...de nada-con el aire corto por el dolor y por el beso.-"que revelde...........valio la pena"-y sonrío. 


	4. Ray Kuon

"Original Gangster"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ray Kuon.........."   
  
  
  
En algun lugar de Nerima.   
  
  
  
Chico1:¿Y bien donde esta el dinero?   
  
  
  
Chico2:¿Donde esta la mercancia?-El chico 1 abrio una maleta negra  
  
donde había bolsas llenas de un polvo blanco.-Espero que sea la  
  
mejor cocaina de Nerima.   
  
  
  
Chico1:Claro.¿Donde esta mi dindero?-El chico 2 abrio una maleta  
  
negra llena de dinero.-Un placer hacer negocios contigo Rudy.   
  
  
  
Rudy:Cuando quieras Ray.   
  
  
  
Ray:Kuno!!!   
  
  
  
Kuno:¿Si señor?   
  
  
  
Ray:Vamonos-Ray se dirijio a su auto negro mientras Kuno cuidaba  
  
su espalda con una arma en sus manos.   
  
  
  
Rudy:Vamonos chicos-los chicos asintierón y subuierón al auto.  
  
________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma bajaba las escaleras haciendo muecas de dolor.   
  
  
  
Kasumi:Hola Ranma-kun la cena estara lista en un momento-con  
  
una dulce sonrisa.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Gracias Kasumi.¿Papá aún no regresa?   
  
  
  
Kasumi:No.Mi padre tampoco.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Que raro.Lo llamaré.-Ranma llego a la mesa y se encontro a  
  
Nabiki y a Akane en la mesa.Ranma solo se sentó sin mirar a ninguna  
  
de las dos a la cara.   
  
  
  
Akane:¿Pasa algo Ranma?   
  
  
  
Nabiki:Si te ves preocupado.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Bueno papá y el tío Soun aún no   
  
regresan y eso me preocupa.   
  
  
  
Nabiki:No te preocupes,estoy segura que se   
  
estan embriagandose en  
  
algun lugar.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Tienes razón pero de todas formas lo llamaré-Ranma saco un  
  
celular "plateado" de su bolsillo.Nabiki solo abrio los ojos sorprendida   
  
  
  
Nabiki:¿Es tuyo?   
  
  
  
Ranma:No es de Akane pero me lo   
  
presto.Pués que crees no ves que  
  
lo acabo de sacar de mi bolsillo?   
  
  
  
Nabiki:Pués disculpame flor si te marchite.   
  
  
  
Ranma se agarro la cabeza y se recosto en la mesa.Depués miró a  
  
Nabiki.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Disculpame es solo que estoy preocupado por mi padre.Él no  
  
acostumbra a hacer esta clase de cosas.Bueno si pero siempre llama.  
  
De verdad perdoname no fué mi entención ser rudo.   
  
  
  
Akane:Valla el pervertido es sensible.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Mira Akane no tengo tiempo ni ganas   
  
de jugar contigo asi que  
  
disculpame pero tengo que saber donde esta mi padre.-se levantó de la  
  
mesa y subio a su habitación.   
  
  
  
Nabiki:Creó que no era tiempo para jugar Akane.   
  
  
  
Akane:Yo no juego Nabiki.-se levantó y subio las escaleras.Entro a  
  
su habitación y encontro a Ranma marcando en su celularSe sento  
  
en su escritorio aparentando escribir algo mientras escuchaba la  
  
conversación de Ranma.   
  
  
  
Ranma:¿Papá donde estas?.............¿Y porque no me avisaste?.........  
  
Voy para alla.......Pe..pero.............Esta bien te espero aqui.-Ranma  
  
guardo su celular,dio un suspiro y se acosto en la cama.De pronto  
  
ladeo la cara y miró a Akane y después regreso su mirada al techo.   
  
  
  
Akane:¿Donde esta papá?-dijo con una dulce   
  
voz.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Ahh-suspiró-Esta emborrachandose con unos viejos amigos.  
  
Le dije que lo iba ir a recoger pero me dijo que un amigo lo traería.   
  
  
  
Akane:Pero dices que todos estan tomando.  
  
  
  
Ranma:Pero él no tomo.Solo tomo un poco de agua.   
  
  
  
Akane:Ohhh-hubo un poco de silencio-te preocupas mucho por tu  
  
papá verdad?(Yeah right *_*)   
  
  
  
Ranma:Le devo muchas cosas a mi padre y e pasado la mayor parte  
  
de mi vida con él.......Siento mucho tratarte como lo hice hace rato.  
  
Se que a ti no te gusta que te trate asi.Prefieres que te diga 'amor hoy  
  
tengo ganas de comer' o 'te voy a enseñar una clase de dolor mezclado  
  
con placer'jejejeje.   
  
  
  
Akane:Ayy!!!!Pense que habías cambiado!!!!!-y otro mazaso a Ranma.  
  
(Eso me recuerda al que le dimos a Alex verdad chicas^_^)   
  
  
  
Ranma:Vamos Akane se que lo disfrutas tanto como yo.Y ese beso....  
  
ay que repetirlo!!!-y se le tiro a Akane tratando de abrazarla pero un  
  
rodillaso en su parte lo hiso parar.-Auuuuuuuch!!!Sabes si para un beso  
  
me vas a dar esto a cambio olvidalo.Puedo encontrar otra chica aunque  
  
no quiero claro es.Y otra cosa si quieres que deje de tratarte asi solo  
  
disculpate y deja de llamarme pervertido y con mucho gusto te tratare  
  
de otra forma.   
  
  
  
Akane:Mira!!!Primero no me importa si te vas con otra chica y segundo  
  
no tengo por que pedirle disculpas a un pervertido como tu!!!!!!   
  
  
  
Ranma:Y dale con el pervertido.Sabes?Ahora me doy cuenta que si  
  
continuo portandome asi me seguiras llamando pervertido.Asi que  
  
ire a cenar.......Marimacho!!!!!-le saco la lengua y salio de la habitación.   
  
Akane se quedo pensando por un momento hasta que..............   
  
  
  
Akane:A quién llamas Marimacho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
  
Nabiki:¿Que fué eso?   
  
  
  
Ranma:Es solo tu hermana.-con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja()   
  
  
  
Kasumi:muy bien chicos aqui esta la cena.-poniendo los platos de comida  
  
en la mesa-¿Y Akane?   
  
  
  
Ranma:Ah esta en su habitación.   
  
  
  
Kasumi:Le podrias avisar que ya esta la cena?   
  
  
  
Ranma:Claro!!-se levanto y entro a la habitación.-Hola!!!   
  
  
  
Akane:Ah ya regresaste!!!Dime a quién llamas marimacho!!!!   
  
  
  
Ranma:"Se que prometi que no haría esto pero no puedo resistirlo con  
  
Akane"Vamos Akane solo bromeaba.Tu eres muy hermosa-le agarra  
  
las manos-por eso los chicos del Furinkan te quieren,y yo tambien-y  
  
le dio un beso.Akane se separó de él y le dio una cachetada.   
  
  
  
Akane:No me gustan los pervertidos.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Vamos Akane yo no soy ningún pervertido.Si le cuentas a  
  
cualquier chica como te trato y luego le preguntas si soy un pervertido  
  
te contestaran que no.Mas bien te diran que soy lindo y otras cosas mas.  
  
Que harían las mujeres sin hombres como yo o mas bien que harían  
  
las mujeres sin los hombres?   
  
  
  
Akane:Domesticar otro animal!!!!-y salio de la habitación.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Porcierto la cena esta lista!!!!!!"Domesticar otro animal,Ja que  
  
graciosa me salio Akane.Otro animal no somos ningún animal!!"  
  
________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
  
En la mesa estaban cenando Kasumi,Nabiki,Akane y porsupuesto el  
  
galán RANMA SAOTOME(Hitomi:esa fui yo^_^)De pronto la puerta  
  
se abrio y entraron dos homrbes borrachos y un señor que aún con su  
  
edad era apuesto los ayudaba a mantenerce en pie.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Papá mira como te pones!!!!-corrio a ayudar a su padre y al  
  
Sr.Tendo.Los sento en la mesa y luego saludo al Sr. que venia con ellos.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Hola usted deve ser el amigo de mi padre.   
  
  
  
Sr.:Si ese soy yo.Mi nombre es Ray.Bueno asi es como me gusta que  
  
me llamen mis amigos.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Mi nombre es Ra.....Vash Clips.   
  
  
  
Ray:Mucho gusto Vash-ofreciendole la mano.   
  
Ranma estrechandole la mano-igualmente Sr.Ray........   
  
  
  
Ray:Kuonji...Ray Kuonji.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Pues me da gusto conocerlo Sr.Kuon......Kuonji?dijo kuonji?  
  
Acaso ud. es el padre de Ukyo?   
  
  
  
Ray:En efecto.Veo que la conoces.Eres su compañero de clases?   
  
  
  
Ranma:Si   
  
  
  
Ray:Bueno ya me tengo que ir saludame a Genma de mi parte.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Claro!!Buenas noches!!-despues de despedirlo en la puerta se  
  
dirijio a su padre.-papá despierta....-mientras le dava unas cachetadas en la mejilla.-Creó que los llevare a sus cuartos.   
  
  
  
Kasumi:Buena idea-con una sonrisa.   
  
  
  
Akane:Yo me voy a dormir.   
  
  
  
Nabiki:Yo tambien-y se fueron a sus cuartos.   
  
To be Continue.............. 


	5. Mercurio

"Original Gangster"   
  
  
  
  
  
Mercurio   
  
  
  
Al dia siguiente Akane se levanto y se arreglo para la escuela.Nabiki ya estaba en la mesa con Kasumi desayunando.   
  
  
  
Akane:Han visto a Ranma?   
  
  
  
Kasumi:No   
  
  
  
Nabiki:Para nada.Talvez deverías revisar en el cuarto de su padre.   
  
  
  
Akane:Claro-Akane subio las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Genma.Cuando entró se encontro con Ranma listo para ir a la escuela pero se miraba que estaba desvelado.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Hola,buenos dias.   
  
  
  
Akane:Hola.¿Que paso anoche? Te ves desvelado.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Bueno tu papá se quedo dormido sobre mi. Después cuando me pude safar de él fuí al baño y encontre a mi padre dormido en él.Me costo mucho llevarlo a su habitación y estaba tan cansado que mejor dormi aqui.   
  
  
  
Akane:Valla pobre de ti.Por que no me avisaste  
  
pude ayudarte   
  
  
  
Ranma:Bueno la verdad es que te iba a decir pero te vi profundamente dormida que no quise despertarte.   
  
  
  
Akane:Ohh   
  
  
  
Ranma:Por cierto parece que tenías dulces sueños porque tenías una gran sonrisa en tu bello rostro.- Akane se sonrojo-Vamos ya?   
  
  
  
Akane:Si,si claro vamos.-Ambos bajarón las escaleras y encontrarón a Nabiki y Kasumi aún desayunado.   
  
  
  
Nabiki:Valla que cara traes Ranma.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Si es que me desvele un poco.   
  
  
  
Kasumi:Creo que deverían de irse ya.   
  
  
  
Akane:Rayos ya es tarde.Vamonos!!!!!-Los tres chicos salierón disparados del Dojo Tendo.   
  
  
  
Kasumi:Valla chicos-de pronto escucho pasos de las escaleras y voltio a ver y se encontro a-Papá   
  
  
  
Soun:Hay mi cabeza...-se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos al igual que Genma quién venía tras él.   
  
  
  
Genma:Y la mía   
  
  
  
Kasumi:Les traere un té.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------   
  
Ray:Kuno!!!   
  
  
  
Kuno:Si señor?   
  
  
  
Ray:Ayer llego un chico nuevo al Furinkan cierto?   
  
  
  
Kuno:Si señor   
  
  
  
Ray:Se ve que es muy listo y fuerte.Y tiene estilo.Te fijaste en la forma en que se viste?   
  
  
  
Kuno:Si señor.Ahora que recuerdo esa no era la  
  
forma en que se vestía Mercurio y su gang?   
  
  
  
Ray:Ahora que lo dices si.Pero toda su gang fue  
  
arrestada despues que él fuera asesinado por su hermano gemelo.Aunque hubo un rumor de que su hermano había escapado y sigue en las calles.No recuerdo su nick.¿Tu si?   
  
  
  
Kuno:Si señor era "Original Gangster" aunque mas conocido como O.G.Fue nombrado como su hermano Mercurio.No se porque le pusieron tambien O.G a Mercurio si ni le gustaba que lo llamaran asi.   
  
  
  
Ray:Si,si eso es.Le dierón ese nick por su forma firme y su buen trabajo.Era un verdadero O.G. y decidierón bautizarlo porque no querían a algiuen mejor que ellos.Pero aún asi venció a todos y asi ganó respeto. Mercurio era su hermano mayor fue nombrdo O.G sin embargo él preferia que lo llamaran Mercurio por eso nombro a su hermano O.G como él.Hacían un gran dúo.   
  
  
  
Kuno:Si.Pero no creo que sea ese niño galan.   
  
  
  
Ray:Recuerda que él tenía mil caras y por eso era el mejor.   
  
  
  
Kuno:¿COmo era el nombre de su gang?   
  
  
  
Ray:Barrio Boyz.   
  
  
  
Kuno:Bonito nombre no creé señor?   
  
  
  
Ray:Si.Quiero que te juntes con Vash.Que te fijes como es su caracter,sus gustos y todo lo de él.Me cae muy bien y nos puede ser de mucha ayuda.   
  
  
  
Kuno:Si señor-Kuno dio media vuelta y camino a la puerta pero cuando llego a esta Ray lo paró.   
  
  
  
Ray:Kuno!!   
  
  
  
Kuno:Si señor?   
  
  
  
Ray:Si se quiere unir a nosotros bautizalo con todos los muchachos de nuestro barrio.Tambien quiero que mandes a investigar quiero saber todo sobre él.   
  
  
  
Kuno:Si señor.   
  
  
  
Ray:Ah Kuno!!   
  
  
  
Kuno:Señor   
  
  
  
Ray:Deja de decirme señor.Para eso tenemos  
  
sobre nombres no?   
  
  
  
Kuno:Si se.....escorpion   
  
  
  
Ray:Retirate   
  
-------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
Ranma y compañia iban caminando en la cera.De pronto Ranma fijo su vista en la reja que estaba serca del rio.Ranma brinco a la reja y comenzo a caminar en ella.   
  
  
  
Akane:¿Que haces?   
  
  
  
Ranma:Caminar   
  
  
  
Nabiki:Ahí?   
  
  
  
Ranma:Que tiene?   
  
  
  
Akane:Por que no caminas aqui con nosotras?   
  
  
  
Ranma:Quiero mantenerme en forma y el  
  
equilibrio ayuda mucho.   
  
  
  
Nabiki:Oh vamos Ranma Akane quiere que  
  
camines al lado de ella no seas tan malo.   
  
  
  
Akane:Nanbiki!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
Nabiki:Jajajajaja   
  
  
  
Ranma:Rayos ahí esta ese loco otra vez.   
  
  
  
Akane:Maldito Kuno.   
  
  
  
Nabiki:Calmense parece que no quiere pelear esta vez.Valla miren como viste!!   
  
  
  
Akane:Es casi como tu Ranma.   
  
Kuno llevaba unos pantalones color besh flojo como los de Ranma.Llevaba una camisa blanca tambien garnde y unas cuantas pulseras plateadas.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Que copión.Mira que robarle el estilo a  
  
los demas no es digno de un verdadero G.Ademas son solo pocas cosas ese loco nunca podra tener mi estilo.Mi estilo es puro como el licor.   
  
  
  
Akane:Que es un G?   
  
  
  
Nabiki:Si tambien he oido esa palabra de   
  
Kuno.¿Que es?   
  
  
  
Ranma:Les dire después-Ranma bajo de la reja y se acerco a Kuno poco a poco mientras las chicas caminaban tras él.   
  
  
  
Kuno:Hola Vash   
  
  
  
Ranma:Hola copia estilos.   
  
  
  
Kuno:Yo me visto asi siempre.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Pues parece que no aqui en la escuela.   
  
  
  
Kuno:Exacto.No acostumbro a vestirme asi en la  
  
escuela porque siempre peleo con Akane y con esta ropa no se puede,no es comoda.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Quieres ver que si?   
  
  
  
Kuno:Acaso tu si puedes? Já no me digas.Con solo un salto se te caen los pantalones.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Talvez a ti pero a mi no.   
  
  
  
Kuno:Muy bien hay que ver eso.   
  
  
  
Akane:Ran.....Vash ten cuidado!!!   
  
  
  
Nabiki:Talvez pueda sacar algo de esto-y en su  
  
rostro se formo una sonrisa.   
  
  
  
Vash(Ranma):No te preocupes Akane.   
  
  
  
Kuno:Comencemos!!   
  
  
  
Vash:Cuando quieras!!   
  
  
  
Nabiki:Hagan sus apuestas!!!Vash o Kuno   
  
quien  
  
ganara?-Todos los estudiantes se acercaban y llevaban dinero en las manos listos para apostar.   
  
  
  
Kuno se le lanzo a Ranma con una patada en el aire.Pero Ranma solo se hizo para unlado esquibandola sin dificultad.Antes de que Kuno caera en el suelo Ranma lo jalo del brazo  
  
haciendolo caer muy fuerte en el suelo.   
  
  
  
Kuno:Ahhh!!!-Kuno abrio los ojos y solo dijo un -Rayos- y rodo hasta quedar a una buena distancia de ese pie que por poco le da en el estomago.-No eres tan malo.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Ni tu   
  
  
  
Esta vez fue Ranma quien tiro una patada voladora pero a mitad de camino se enderezo quedando boca abajo.Junto sus manos y hizo una rafaga de aire impulsandose hacía arriba caendo atras de Kuno.Fue tan rapido que Kuno no lo pudo notar.   
  
  
  
Kuno:Que rayos?-buscando a Ranma.De pronto sintio una presencia tras él.Cuando voltió vio a Ranma que sonreía para despues darle una patada barrida.- Rayos!!! Ya me aburri de ti!!-   
  
  
  
Kuno le lanzo un puñetaso que Ranma topó con su mano.Ranma le lanzo un puñetazo y Kuno lo paró al igual que él habia hecho hace unos segundos.Entrelazarón sus manos y ambos empujaban para frente.(opposite)   
  
  
  
Kuno:Y dime Vash como es que te vistes asi si no perteneces a una Gang?-mientras empujaba con mas fuerza pero no se movia ya que Ranma tambien epujaba con mas fuerza.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Bueno pertenecía a una pero ya no.   
  
  
  
Kuno:Ah entonces habras escuchado del legendario Original Gangster Mercurio?   
  
  
  
Ranma:...uh?-Ranma se sorprendio ante esta pregunta, perdio el equilibrio y callo no sin antes recibir un golpe en el estomago de parte de Kuno.   
  
  
  
Akane:"Ranma, que te pasa tu eres mas fuerte que él.   
  
  
  
Kuno:De que te sorprendes? Todos saben del legendario Mercurio él mismo se aseguro de eso hasta que murio.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Yo....yo no se nada de ellos.-mientras se levantaba y se tomaba con una mano el estomago.   
  
  
  
Kuno:De ellos? Ellos tienen su nombre y tienes que referirte con respetos a Los Barrio Boyz!!!-Kuno le dio docensa de golpes a Ranma pero lo mas raro era que él no se defendia.   
  
  
  
Ranma:"Rayos,rayos mil veces rayos.Porque me tiene que recordar eso.Grrrrr maldita sea....Calmate Ranma dejalo ganar puede sospechar.Rayos ni siquiera puedo cambiar mi estilo de pelear......Rayos me rindo"   
  
  
  
Kuno le dio un ultimo golpe a Ranma en la cara.Con el cual Ranma callo al suelo inconsiente.Bueno eso aparentaba.   
  
  
  
Ranma:"Sera mejor que me quede asi.Me relajare en la enfermeria"   
  
  
  
Akane:Vash!!!!!-Akane corrio hacia Ranma.Le levanto la cabeza y la puso en sus piernas.-Ranma despierta-le susurraba en el iodo mientras lo movia.-   
  
  
  
Ranma:"Valla que suerte tengo.Creo que me quedare asi un rato mas"(Alex:Arriba Ranma)   
  
  
  
Akane:Que le hisiste estupido!!!   
  
  
  
Kuno:Yo? Nada es solo un divelucho."Que desilución se llevara el jefe" Mandale saludos de mi parte-y se fue a su clase.   
  
  
  
Nabiki:Calmados!!! Ya se que todos ganarón porque le apostarón a Kuno.Calmados!!!-Nabiki tenia a todos lo alumnos rodeandola pidiendo su dinero.-"Rayos Ranma pense que tu ganarías" Esta bien aqui tienen!!!   
  
  
  
Chico1:Gracias!   
  
  
  
Chico2:Lo sabia   
  
  
  
chico3:Que comprare?   
  
  
  
Rinnnnnnnnng!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
Nabiki llego con Akane.   
  
  
  
Nabiki:No despierta?   
  
  
  
Akane:No.Ayudame a llevarlo a la enfermeria.   
  
  
  
Nabiki:Claro.   
  
  
  
Nabiki y Akane cargarón a Ranma hasta la enfermeria.La enfermera los atendio acostando a Ranma en una cama que estaba en un pequeño cuarto.   
  
  
  
Akane:Tu ve a clases yo me quedarecon él.   
  
  
  
Nabiki:Esta bien.Sabes leí en una historia que si le das un beso en los labios despertara.   
  
  
  
Akane:Nabiki!!!No hare tal cosa.Ademas eso solo pasa en los cuentos de adas o de princesas.   
  
  
  
Nabiki:Bueno te veo despues.   
  
  
  
Akane:Claro-Akane observo como su hermana salia de la habitación.Despues pego su mirada en Ranma quién aún no despertaba.-Sera que pasa en la vida real?   
  
  
  
Ranma:Si no tratas nunca sabras   
  
  
  
Akane:Ranma!!!   
  
  
  
Ranma:Sshh recuerda soy Vash   
  
  
  
Akane:Oh lo siento.Como estas?   
  
  
  
Ranma:Bien.Ese estupido ni pegar puede.   
  
  
  
Akane:Por que te dejaste de ese idiota?   
  
  
  
Ranma:.......-Ranma bajo la cabeza.   
  
  
  
Akane:Ranma que pasa?-no obtuvo respuesta-   
  
Ranma-Akane levanto la cara de Ranma por el menton-Que paso?   
  
  
  
Ranma:Lo siento Akane pero......yo...es....es solo que no me lo permito recordar.Se me es muy doloroso recordar eso y....yo......yo no.......no estoy listo para compartirlo con alguien   
  
  
  
Akane:Es muy malo?   
  
  
  
Ranma:Muy doloroso.Pero....gracias por   
  
traerme a la enfermeria.-dedicandole una sonrisa que Akane correspondio-sabes   
  
deverías reir mas a menudo te ves preciosa   
  
asi.   
  
  
  
Akane(sonrojada):Gra....Gracias   
  
  
  
Ranma:Oye Akane?   
  
  
  
Akane:Si?   
  
  
  
Ranma:No me vas a dar el beso?   
  
  
  
Akane:No me vas a contar?   
  
  
  
Ranma:Ah vamos Akane ya te dije que no   
  
quiero acordarme de eso ahora.   
  
  
  
Akane:Entonces me lo contaras despues?   
  
  
  
Ranma:Talvez si me das un beso te lo cuente.   
  
  
  
Akane:Mmmn esta bien-Akane se acerco a   
  
Ranma tomandolo por ambas mejillas   
  
besandolo en una de ellas.-ya!! Ahora   
  
cuentame.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Oye te dije un beso!   
  
  
  
Akane:Y que fue eso?   
  
  
  
Ranma:Pero uno en la boca   
  
  
  
Akane:Tu no dijiste nada.   
  
  
  
Ranma:No hay trato-Ranma se levanto de la   
  
cama y camino hacia la puerta mientras Akane   
  
lo seguia con la vista.-Vamos a clases   
  
  
  
Akane:Ah esta bien.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTAS:Ok quisieramos decirles que este deveria de ser un capitulo mas largo pero aqui este chico que esta a mi lado perdio el disket.Asi que lo tuvimos que hacer de nuevo.Solo hemos llegado hasta aqui pero no queriamos hacerlos esperar mas asi que aqui les mandamos este corto capi.Despues mandaremos lo demas.   
  
  
  
Alex:Bueno no fue mi culpa eh.Quien no tiene perdida de la memoria? Esta bien esta bien les pido mil disculpas.Okies? Sorry people!!! 


	6. Mercurio II

"Original Gangster"   
  
  
  
Mercurio Parte II   
  
En clases Ranma estaba como siempre aburrido.Lo único que lo mantenía despierto era Akane quién no dejaba de moverse en su asiento.Ranma no aguanto la curiosidad y con un lápiz le toco la nuca.   
  
  
  
Akane:¿Que pasa?-volteandose para verlo   
  
  
  
Ranma:Lo mismo digo   
  
  
  
Akane:¿De que hablas?   
  
  
  
Ranma:¿Por que te mueves tanto?   
  
  
  
Akane:Porque hay demasiado calor.Me muero por ir a casa y echarme un poco de agua bien fría.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Pues en mi caso creo que tendría que meterme al freezer porque no quiero convertirme en chica.   
  
  
  
Akane soltó una pequeña risita al escuchar eso.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Oye Akane yo este me preguntaba...si...si te gustaría enseñarme la ciudad,digo si no tienes nada mas que hacer después de escuela.   
  
  
  
Akane-con una hermosa sonrisa-Bueno yo creo que...   
  
  
  
Profe:Sra.Tendo Sr.Clipse-(Alex:Ya casi se me salia el Saotome debo tener mas cuidado jeje)-Dejen de estar hablando y pongan atención a la clase!   
  
  
  
R&A:Si señor!   
  
  
  
El maestro se dio la vuelta complacido y continuo la clase esperando que esta vez no lo interrumpieran.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Uf estuvo cerca.   
  
  
  
Akane-sin voltearse-si   
  
  
  
Ranma:Y que me dices de lo que te pregunte?   
  
  
  
Akane:Te digo luego   
  
  
  
Ranma:Ah esta bien.   
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------   
  
Ray:Ryo!!   
  
  
  
Ryo:Si escorpión?   
  
  
  
Ray:Sabes le encargue un asunto a Kuno pero es tan idiota que no lo podría hacer bien.Necesito que tu lo hagas.Tu sabes que confío en ti eres mi mano derecha.   
  
  
  
Ryo:Pensé que su mano derecha era Kuno.   
  
  
  
Ray:Kuno es mi izquierda y tu mi derecha.   
  
  
  
Ryo:En ese caso me gustaría que me llamara por mi nombre completo.   
  
  
  
Ray:Esta bien...es solo que olvido los nombres largos.   
  
  
  
Ryo:Es Ryoga solo añadele el "ga" y bastara.   
  
  
  
Ray:Esta bien hijo...   
  
  
  
Ryoga:No soy su hijo.El que mi madre se casara con usted y que usted me haya dado trabajo después de dos años de desaparecido no le da derecho a llamarme hijo.   
  
  
  
Ray:Ah esta bien.Bueno lo que quiero que hagas es que investigues a un tal Vash no se su apellido pero fue adoptado por Genma Saotome.¿Crees que podrás hacer eso?   
  
  
  
Ryoga:Claro que puedo es algo tan fácil de hacer.Le tendré la información hoy mismo.   
  
  
  
Ray:Perfecto.Por eso eres el mejor.   
  
  
  
Ryoga:Con su permiso-dio una referencia y dio media vuelta para alejarce de esa habitación y del hombre al que mas odiaba.-"Como no voy a encontrar esa información tan rápido si para mi es muy fácil entrar en los archivos.Fuiste un estúpido al no investigarme Ray pagaras por la muerte de mi madre."-y se perdió por el pasillo de la casa.   
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------   
  
En el almuerzo   
  
Ranma:Entonces que Akane ¿Me acompañas?   
  
  
  
Akane:Esta bien,solo porque me caes bien.   
  
  
  
Ranma:¿En serio? Valla me siento alagado de ser el único chico que te agrada.   
  
  
  
Akane:Tienes razón deberías de sentirte dichoso.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Y lo estoy.Entonces... me podrías dar un beso?   
  
  
  
Akane:Pero que diablos pasa contigo? No pasan ni cinco minutos y me preguntas lo mismo que acaso no piensas en otra cosa?   
  
  
  
Ranma:Bueno cuando no estoy contigo si.Pero cuando estoy contigo no puedo resistir el deseo de probar tus labios otra vez.Akane di disculpame.   
  
  
  
Akane:Para que?   
  
  
  
Ranma:Solo dilo.   
  
  
  
Akane:Disculpame.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Disculpa aceptada.   
  
  
  
Akane:Y eso fue...   
  
  
  
Ranma:Por llamarme pervertido,y no me   
  
importa que tu no sabias para que era porque lo tome como quise.   
  
  
  
Akane:Bueno y eso que significa?   
  
  
  
Ranma:Que ya no hay mas pervertido   
  
  
  
Akane:Valla que bien...   
  
  
  
Ranma:Por el momento-con una sonrisa picara.   
  
  
  
Akane:Ya decía yo.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Oye y tu hermana?   
  
  
  
Akane:No se creo que debe estar lamentando   
  
el dinero que perdió o recuperándolo.   
  
  
  
Ranma:En serio? Jeje valla con Nabiki.   
  
  
  
Akane:Entonces no me vas a decir que te hizo   
  
perder contra Kuno?   
  
  
  
Ranma:No me vas a dar un beso en la boca?   
  
  
  
Akane:"Astuto,no cae en la misma trampa dos   
  
veces" No te digo que no piensas en otra cosa.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Oh vamos Akane solo uno.Un simple   
  
beso y ya.   
  
  
  
Akane:No.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Como tu quieras al cabo que no me   
  
gusta recordar eso.   
  
  
  
Akane:Y te sacrificarías recordándolo solo por un beso?   
  
  
  
Ranma:Tuyo si... Entonces que dices?   
  
  
  
Akane:No.Punto y final.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Ah esta bien...Bueno me vas a enseñar   
  
la ciudad si o no?   
  
  
  
Akane:Nada de perversiones?   
  
  
  
Ranma:Nada de golpes?   
  
  
  
Akane:Esta bien.   
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
En el Dojo Tendo el Sr.Tendo y Saotome   
  
jugaban shogui.Claro que a cada distracción del señor Tendo Genma aprovechaba y cambiaba las piezas.   
  
  
  
Soun:Oiga Saotome no debería estar   
  
revisando papeles o investigando personas?   
  
  
  
Genma:No, dejare que Ranma haga todo.Si   
  
necesitara de mi ayuda no dudaría en dársela   
  
pero en este momento él puede solo.   
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
Después de pasearse unas cuantas horas en la   
  
ciudad Ranma y Akane entraron a una   
  
heladería.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Akane no estoy seguro yo soy un   
  
hombre y...   
  
  
  
Akane:Oh vamos Ranma no es para   
  
tanto.Además vi como se te iluminaron los ojos   
  
cuando la viste.Si no quieres pedir un helado yo   
  
lo haré por ti.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Mmn... esta bien.De vainilla por favor.   
  
  
  
Akane asintió sonriendo y fue a ordenar dos   
  
helados:uno de vainilla y uno de   
  
chocolate.Cuando se los dieron se dirigió a   
  
Ranma,le entrego el helado y salieron de la   
  
heladería.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Que te parece si vamos al parque que   
  
vi cuando salimos de la escuela?   
  
  
  
Akane:Esta bien.   
  
  
  
Ambos siguieron el camino hacia el   
  
parque.Cuando llegaron se sentaron en una   
  
banca que daba la vista al río.Ranma se sintió   
  
relajado al ver que no había mucha gente cerca   
  
de ahí, y comenzó a comer su helado con   
  
muchas ganas.   
  
  
  
Akane:Vaya si que eres un devorador de   
  
helados.   
  
  
  
Ranma paro en seco y su mirada se perdió en   
  
el río y contra su voluntad unas cuantas   
  
imágenes llegaron a su mente.Y entonces   
  
recordó...   
  
  
  
Flash back   
  
  
  
Ranma estaba sentado comiendo un helado   
  
mientras su mejor amigo de la vida contaba el   
  
dinero que tenia en las manos.El tipo era un   
  
poco mas alto que Ranma, ojos verdes con   
  
pelo azul corto y parado por enfrente.Tenia   
  
puesto una camisa grande de cuadritos azul   
  
marino mientras su pantalón también grande   
  
era negro.   
  
  
  
"Vaya forma de devorar un helado.Te pareces   
  
mucho mi sabes.Pero yo que tu no haría eso   
  
frente a otras personas".   
  
  
  
Ranma asintió y siguió observando como su   
  
amigo contaba el dinero.Su mirada subió y se   
  
poso en el rostro del chico.No podía creer que   
  
ese chico de 16 años fuera el mismo retrato   
  
de...   
  
  
  
Ranma!!   
  
  
  
El grito de Akane lo saco de sus recuerdos.La   
  
voltio a ver y solo vio como Akane lo miraba sin   
  
entender que le pasaba.De pronto sintió como   
  
todo su cuerpo temblaba y como una gota de   
  
sudor caía por su frente.   
  
  
  
Akane:Ranma que te pasa? Te encuentras   
  
bien?   
  
  
  
Ranma:Eh...si...es solo que...creo que   
  
deberíamos regresar a casa.-se levanto y le   
  
ofreció la mano a Akane,quien se la pensó un   
  
segundo sin creerle pero la acepto.En el   
  
camino a casa Ranma estuvo callado con la   
  
mirada fija en el suelo.Akane solo lo miraba de   
  
reojo,y podía notar como Ranma seguía   
  
sudando y temblando a la vez.Cuando llegaron   
  
a la puerta del Dojo Akane puso una mano en   
  
le brazo de Ranma para detenerle.Ranma solo   
  
la miro sin entender.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Que pasa?   
  
  
  
Akane:Me vas a decir que te pasa?   
  
  
  
Ranma debió su mirada a la puerta del   
  
Dojo,después la regreso al hermoso rostro de   
  
Akane.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Eh...yo...yo-Ranma volvio a ver la   
  
imagen del chico de ojos verdes y palideció.Su   
  
cara se puso seria y Akane solo observaba   
  
como apretaba los ojos como tratando de no   
  
pensar en algo- no...-dijo fríamente,pero   
  
después su cara se relajo y con un tono mas   
  
amable dijo-Todavía no-desvió su mirada otra   
  
vez a la puerta -entremos-Cogió por la mano a   
  
Akane y la llevo adentro de la casa.La familia   
  
estaba sentada en la mesa cenando y al entrar   
  
todas las miradas se posaron en ambos y se   
  
formo un gran silencio.   
  
  
  
Kasumi:Quieren algo para cenar?- pregunto   
  
amablemente Kasumi rompiendo el silencio.   
  
  
  
Ranma:No...no gracias- dijo Ranma aun con el   
  
rostro pálido.Soltó a Akane y subió a su   
  
habitación.Mientras todos lo seguían con la   
  
mirada.   
  
  
  
Nabiki:Le pasa algo a Ranma?- pregunto   
  
curiosa Nabiki   
  
  
  
Akane:La verdad no le se.Estábamos en le   
  
parque cuando derrepente pierde la mirada en   
  
el río y se queda pensativo.Usted sabe algo?-   
  
dijo dirigiéndose a Genma   
  
  
  
Genma:Bueno...yo creo...que si.-todos   
  
posaron su mirada en él- la verdad es que   
  
Ranma actúa de ves en cuando así,desde que   
  
lo encontré.   
  
  
  
Akane:Encontró? No entiendo.   
  
  
  
Genma:Bueno cuando Ranma tenia como unos   
  
13 años se perdió en unos de los tantos viajes   
  
que hicimos en U.S.A.Lo busque por meses   
  
pero no lo encontré.Habíamos quedado en que   
  
si alguna vez eso sucedía nos encontráramos   
  
en Japón.Paso el tiempo y meses,antes de sus   
  
15 años se presento en casa como si nada.Se   
  
veía muy mal deprimido,triste y podía ver en   
  
sus ojos mucho dolor y culpabilidad pero nunca   
  
me dijo porque.Los primeros días no hablaba   
  
con nadie y tenia pesadillas todas las   
  
noches.Por eso decidí distraerlo un poco con   
  
esto del FBI y todo eso.Le agrado mucho y dejo de tener esas pesadillas,y todo volvió a la normalidad.La verdad no me quiere decir que le paso, y ni siquiera me de alguna esperanza de si algún día me va a decir.   
  
  
  
Akane se quedo callada ante esto.Ranma si le había dicho a ella que se lo diría pero aun no.De pronto se le prende el foquito y recuerda lo que le había dicho Ranma después de la pelea con Kuno,él dijo que le dolía mucho algo y que no se permitía a si mismo recordárselo.También recordó que en la enfermería y en el almuerzo le dijo que se lo diría por un beso,un simple beso.Se sintió feliz al saber que Ranma prefería contárselo a ella que a su propia familia.Pero a la vez no entendía porque esa preferencia,y porque ella se sentía tan... feliz por su preferencia.Se recordó a si misma que Ranma era un hombre y ella odiaba a los hombres.Pero aun así se sentía extraña y diferente con él.Sentía... atracción? Alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza y vio como su familia seguía comiendo tranquilamente.Con un suspiro subió a su habitación, que ahora compartía con Ranma.   
  
  
  
Cundo entro vio que Ranma estaba tranquilo leyendo una revista y se miraba normal.Dentro de ella se sintió aliviada por él.   
  
  
  
Akane:Que lees?- dijo sentándose a la par de él.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Una revista de mi caricatura favorita.   
  
  
  
Akane:A si,Y cual es?   
  
  
  
Ranma:Trigun- dijo mostrándole una foto donde aparecía un joven de pelo dorado y ojos verdes con un traje rojo y una pistola en la mano derecha apuntando al frente.   
  
  
  
Akane:Wow que guapo.   
  
  
  
Ranma:En serio te gusta?   
  
  
  
Akane:Bueno es apuesto si.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Y yo?- pregunta sentándose y acercándose hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de Akane la cual se puso nerviosa.   
  
  
  
Akane:Bue-bueno tu tienes bonitos ojos... pero... tu cara los arruinas.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Ah entonces te gustan mis ojos.Sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de ti?   
  
  
  
Akane:Eh... no?   
  
  
  
Ranma sostiene el rostro de Akane con ambas manos mientras se acerca a ella.La observa por unos momentos mientras ella se pierde en la profundidad de sus ojos azules.Ranma roza con su pulgar los labios de Akane haciendo que el labio inferior se separara un poco del otro.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Lo que mas me gusta,me encanta y me vuelve loco son... tus labios.- comenzó a acercar su rostro mas al de Akane mientras ella solo se quedaba quieta.Al rozar los labios de Akane con los suyos se separo un poco de ella al sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido.No tenia palabras para describirlo y no quiso detenerse a pensar.Volvió a acercar su rostro al de Akane y paro a solo unos cuantos centímetros.La observo de nuevo.Sus hermosos ojos su bien formada nariz su suave piel contra las palmas de su mano y sus hermosos labios.Volvió a posar su vista en sus ojos y sonrió- pero no quiero recibir una paliza por mi locura- dijo mientras le tiraba un beso en el aire,y se acostaba de nuevo.   
  
  
  
Akane lo siguió con la vista y tras unos segundos dijo- Buena opción- se levanto de la cama,saco su pijama del closet y fue al baño para cambiarse.   
  
  
  
Ranma:Vaya pero que me pasa? Sera que me estoy clavando bastante con Akane? Sera... sera posible que me estoy enamorando de ella? No no puedo, no debo.Me odiara cuando sepa lo que hice con... con... pero me obligaron no fue mi culpa nunca fue mi intención. Pero por que vuelvo a lo mismo?-se regaño- yo ya he pensado en esto y el mismo Mercurio me perdono y me dijo que no era mi culpa.Mercurio...   
  
  
  
Akane regreso con su pijama puesta y se lo quedo mirando.   
  
  
  
Akane:No dormirás en mi cama o si?   
  
  
  
Ranma(sonriendo) Corrección... nuestra cama.   
  
  
  
Akane solo soltó un suspiro y se acostó junto a él.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de Autores:   
  
  
  
  
  
Alex:Quihubole como están chavalas? Tanto tiempo uh.Pues que creen,ya estamos de regreso!!!   
  
  
  
Hitomi:Y con un nuevo capitulo.A poco no estuvo buena?   
  
  
  
Alex:Muchos se preguntan cual es el secreto de Ranma verdad? Pues yo se los diré... por una buena cantidad claro esta.   
  
  
  
Hitomi:Alex!!   
  
  
  
Alex:(Asustado)Que!   
  
  
  
Hitomi:Como es eso de cobrarle a nuestros lectores? No se preocupen amigos la respuesta saldrá a la luz muy pronto. 


	7. Herida sin Sanar

"Original Gangster"   
  
  
  
  
  
Herida sin sanar   
  
  
  
Al día siguiente Akane despertó y se sintió muy cómoda en los brazos de Ranma, que la abrazaban por la espalda... Un momento brazos?... Ranma? Akane se quedo pensando un poco. Pensaba en como es que Ranma la hacia sentir cosas que no había sentido antes por nadie.  
  
Incluso la noche anterior tuvo deseos de besarlo, y lo hubiera hecho pero gracias a Dios Ranma no la beso. Aun no entendía como ese chico le podía hacer sentir eso. Se recordó así misma- como la noche anterior- que ella era Akane Tendo, y odiaba a todos los hombres. Se voltio tratando de no despertarlo hasta quedar frente a frente. Lo observo. Se miraba tan tierno, e incluso en ese momento sintió ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo apasionadamente. "Pero que estas pensando"- se decía así misma. Su mente voló por un momento mientras observaba el bello rostro de su prometido. Sacudió la cabeza borrando esos pensamientos tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Y nada que un buen mazazo no pudiera hacer...   
  
Plan!!! (Hitomi:Pobrecito)   
  
Ranma: Ay,ay,ay,ay,ay- mientras se agarraba con ambas manos la cabeza- Que te pasa Akane?- dijo algo adolorido. Y para sorpresa de Akane nada de enojo o molestia.   
  
  
  
Akane: Nada. Solo que desperté sintiendo unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura!- dijo subiendo el tono de voz a cada palabra.   
  
Ranma: Oh vamos AKane, como me pegas solo por eso? Ni siquiera estaba en mis 5 sentidos.   
  
Akane: Pero si en tu sexto sentido verdad? - cruzando los brazos.   
  
Ranma: Bueno siempre abrazo la almohada, es una costumbre.   
  
Akane: Pues estas lleno de costumbres.   
  
Ranma solo sonrió mientras miraba a Akane. Akane al notar su mirada se puso nerviosa por la intensidad de sus ojos.   
  
Akane:Que?   
  
Ranma: Me encanta cuando te enojas. Pero claro que te ves mucho mas hermosa cuando sonríes.- salio de la cama y comenzó a buscar ropa para ir a la escuela. Mientras Akane pensaba si era un buen momento llevar acabo el plan que había hecho la noche anterior cuando no podía dormir.- Bueno te espero abajo- Akane se sorprendió al ver la rapidez en la que se había vestido. Ranma estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Akane hablo.   
  
Akane:Ranma... - Ranma dio media vuelta y la miraba sin entender. Al no obtener respuesta pregunto   
  
Ranma: Si?   
  
Akane: En que se soñabas? - Al oír esto se puso nervioso, y Akane noto como palidecía.   
  
Ranma: Por... porque preguntas?   
  
Akane: Porque parece que tenias una pesadilla.   
  
Ranma: Y... que mas hice? - dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.   
  
Akane: No se... creo que decías algo como 'no fue mi culpa'.   
  
Ranma: A... he... he... y que mas?   
  
Akane: Solo eso. Dime Ranma, tiene algo que ver con todo lo que paso ayer verdad?   
  
Ranma: A... a que te refieres?   
  
Akane: A lo que no te permites recordar, y sin embargo lo hiciste ayer en el parque. Por lo que perdiste contra Kuno. Vamos Ranma puedes confiar en mi.- Ranma se puso tenso y su mirada cambio a una muy seria.   
  
Ranma: Lo siento Akane pero no... yo... yo no puedo. Es... es una herida que aun no cierra.   
  
Akane: Dime, es necesario abrir las heridas para curarlas.   
  
Ranma: Yo... no puedo.- Akane camino hacia él y se sentó a su lado.   
  
Akane: Por favor dime. Tal vez te puedo ayudar.- Ranma la observo por un momento. Akane miraba como Ranma trataba de calmarse dando pequeños suspiros.   
  
Ranma: Me... prometes que despues de lo que te voy a decir no vas a temerme, odiarme o tener lastima por mi?   
  
Akane: Esta bien te lo prometo.   
  
Ranma: Muy bien todo comenzó cuando tenía 13 años y me perdí en California...   
  
Flash Back   
  
Ranma estaba caminando por las calles de California. Solo miraba tiendas en cada esquina pero no encontraba a su padre por ninguna parte. De pronto vio como unos hombres le daban una gran paliza a un indefenso hombre. Ellos se miraban mas joven que él pero por la cantidad eran capaces de darle una paliza inolvidable. No aguanto mas la masacre y salio en ayuda al hombre.   
  
Ranma: Que sus mamás no les enseño a respetar a sus mayores? - la vista de los cinco chicos se poso en Ranma.   
  
Chico 1: Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí, al gran estúpido de Mercurio...   
  
Ranma: Mi nombre no es Mercurio!!   
  
Chico 1: No me interrumpas!! Me debes muchas cosas Mer y ya es hora de pagarlas. James, Peligroso agarrenlo.   
  
Ranma vio como dos de los chicos se acercaban a él. Ranma se puso en guardia y espero por ellos. El primer chico en atacar- el tal James- fue fácil. Solo un golpe en el estomago lo dejo inconsciente. Al otro basto dos puñetazos en la cara y una barrida.   
  
Akane: Espera,espera ve directo al grano.   
  
Ranma: Esta bien. Bue... bueno... Primero contestame una pregunta.- Akane asintió- Tu... tu crees que en el mundo exista mas de alguna persona igualita a ti?   
  
Akane: Bueno... la verdad nunca había pensado en eso pero ahora que lo hago... creo que si. Por que?   
  
Ranma: Recuerdas que esos chicos me confundieron con un tal Mercurio?   
  
Akane: Si... no me digas que...   
  
Ranma: Así es.Iba pasando en un carro y cuando vio la pelea paro y fue a ayudarme. Al vernos nos quedamos paralizados.   
  
Akane: Y él era igualito a ti?   
  
Ranma: Si... bueno tenia los ojos verdes y se paraba el pelo. Y la verdad es que también era tan fuerte como yo, creo que hasta mas que yo. Y... era mayor que yo. Me llevaba 3 años, y yo le llegaba a la boca. No era tan alto. Estoy seguro que en estos momentos estaría a mi misma altura.   
  
Akane: Por que sigues hablando de él en pasado?   
  
Ranma: Por... porque él... yo... yo no quería Akane pero me obligaron.   
  
Akane: A que? A que te obligaron?   
  
Ranma se quedo callado un momento. Pensando en todo lo que había pasado en el pasado. Mercurio era como su hermano y tuvo que... se sentía tan mal.Una parte de el se odiaba así mismo por lo que había hecho.   
  
Ranma: Veras él era un gangster. El Original Gangster como le decían todos. Aunque él prefería que lo llamaran solo Mercurio. Toda su pandilla vendía drogas. Me dijo que fue lo único que pudo hacer después de que su padre, quien era Japones y le había enseñado Artes Marciales, fuera asesinado. Yo me emocione mucho con mi otro yo al ver lo fuerte que era, y en el tiempo que estuve con él aprendí a ser como él. Vestir, pelear, hablar y hasta caminar como él. Lo admiraba mucho aun sabiendo lo que hacia. Entre a su Ganga y me bautizaron. Aunque yo fui el que les di la paliza...   
  
Akane: No entiendo.   
  
Ranma: Bueno veras.Para entrar en una Ganga debes hacer un problema, y así es como te bautizan... pegándote. En algunas solo te dejan usar las manos en otras los pies. Pero como yo estaba pequeño me dejaron usar todo. Les di una gran paliza a todos. Mercurio prefirió ponerme a mi Original Gangster por mis habilidades y para ver si le llamaban por su nombre de una vez por todas. Cuando me introdujo dijo que era su hermano gemelo. Al principio nadie se juntaba mucho conmigo pero después de eso fui muy famoso. Mercurio y yo fuimos los mejores, todos nos conocían y respetaban. Menos uno...   
  
  
  
Akane escuchaba con mucha atención lo que le decía su prometido. No podía creer lo que hacían esos pandilleros.   
  
Akane: Y que mas? - pregunto al ver que Ranma se había quedado callado.   
  
Ranma: Hubo un fallo con una mercancía muy valiosa.La policía llego y se llevaron todo. Por suerte todos logramos escapar con vida y sin ser arrestados. Pero después nuestra suerte se convirtió en una pesadilla... la cabeza, el jefe de todo eso dio la luz verde.   
  
Ranma se agarro con ambas manos la cabeza y apretó fuertemente los ojos. No quería llorar,no frente a AKane. Ademas los hombres no lloraban, y el es un hombre. Se abrazo así mismo tratando de olvidar todo eso. Akane al ver esto lo abrazo y le decía que se calmara.Pensó que tal vez debería dejarlo ahí pero quería saber que le pasaba a Ranma. Y poder ayudarlo. Cuando Ranma se calmo Akane pregunto   
  
Akane: Que es la luz verde? A que te refieres?   
  
Ranma: La... la luz verde la dan cuando alguien comete un error. Por mas mínimo que sea el error no se lo perdonan. Al dar la luz verde significa que todas las gangas de la ciudad, del estado o cualquiera puede atacar a la que hizo el error. Puedes sobrevivir o puedes morir. Esa... esa misma noche nos atacaron. Mercurio me salvo la vida muchas veces esa noche. Fue la peor de mi vida. Todos murieron menos nosotros dos. Las demás pandillas se fueron, pero solo quedo la del chico que atacaba al hombre con otros cuatro.Su nombre era Rakei,también Japones. Parece que guardaba un gran odio hacia Mercurio pero nunca supe por que.Nos escondimos de ellos... pero nos encontraron.- al decir lo ultimo se le quebró la voz a Ranma. Akane al ver esto no pudo aguantar mas y lo abrazo con mas fuerzas.Se imaginaba que había pasado.   
  
Akane: Calmate Ranma. Yo... lo siento, no sabia que era tan doloroso para ti. Yo... yo solo quería entenderte. Nos acabamos de conocer pero yo... "en que pienso?". Gracias por contármelo. Calmate, has otra cosa piensa en algo mas que no sea ese dolor.   
  
Ranma la apretó contra si también con mucha fuerza que por un momento Akane sintió que se asfixiaba, pero después Ranma aflojo y se inclino asia enfrente haciendo que Akane caerá de espalda en la cama con él sobre ella aún abrazados.Ranma la observo detenidamente. Apreciando la belleza de Akane, acaricio su mejilla con su mano derecha. Akane solo se estremeció ante tal caricia.   
  
  
  
Oh no! Estaba en problemas, sintió de nuevo ese deseo de besar a Ranma. Parte de ella quería pero la otra no. Su deseo de besarlo fue tan grande que cuando Ranma bajo su rostro y le dio un tierno beso lo correspondió. Su mente se bloqueo y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera los labios de Ranma acariciando los suyos. Al fin y al cabo tenia que hacer algo para que olvidara su dolor. El que ella había provocado, y... por que no disfrutar del beso que ella también anhelaba? Paso sus brazos por el cuello de Ranma mientras él profundizaba el beso. Ranma bajaba y subía sus manos por los hombros de Akane hasta su cintura. Minutos después Ranma se separo de Akane poco a poco, lentamente a su pesar.Cuando Ranma abrió los ojos vio que Akane lo miraba. Akane pudo ver la cara que puso Ranma al verla. Aun no podía creer que ella lo había besado. Y ella no podía creer que lo había besado también.   
  
Ranma: Parece que amaneciste de buen humor hoy.Estoy sorprendido, no me has pegado por besarte y además tu me correspondiste el beso. Y de que forma!- Akane solo sonreía mientras Ranma hablaba pero al escuchar lo ultimo se puso roja como un tomate.   
  
Akane: Creo que por esta vez te perdono.   
  
Ranma: Pues ojala asi fuera todo el tiempo... Entonces no hay mazazo?   
  
Akane: No no por esta vez.Espero que eso te haya hecho olvidar tu dolor.   
  
Ranma (con cara de perrito abandonado): No se. Aun me siento mal... tal vez si me dieras otro yo...   
  
Akane: Estas tentando tu suerte, además creo que deberíamos de irnos a la escuela.   
  
Ranma: Ah estoy de acuerdo.   
  
Akane: Vamos   
  
Ranma: Claro. Siempre y cuando me sueltes del cuello.  
  
  
  
Akane se puso mas roja aun. Sin quitarle la vista a sus hermosos ojos lo soltó. Para sorpresa de Akane Ranma paso su mano por su cintura y cuando se levanto se la llevo con él. Akane topo contra el cuerpo de Ranma cuando ya estuvieron parados. Ranma aun con su mano derecha en la cintura de Akane le sonrió y con su mano izquierda acaricio los labios de Akane.   
  
Ranma: Hermosos... vamos   
  
Y salieron de la habitación.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------   
  
Un joven de unos 19 años con pelo azul peinado hacia atrás y gafas negras esperaba impaciente su vuelo.   
  
Chico:No puedo creer que se haya atrasado mi vuelo. Rayos solo a mi me pasan estas cosas.- en eso se le acerca un hombre- Leo! Me puedes decir que rayos paso?   
  
Leo: Lo siento Satori pero hubo un pequeño fallo pero ya ha sido atendido y saldrás en unos minutos.   
  
Y sin mas se retiro dejando a Satori solo.   
  
Satori: Que bien. Por fin regresare a Japón después de tanto tiempo. Solo espero que Japón este preparado para lo que viene. En especial Escorpión y... Ranma.   
  
Sin mas se subió al avión con destino a Nerima.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------   
  
Volviendo a Nerima Ranma estaba conversando con Ukyo quien no dejaba de hacerle preguntas sobre su vida. El maestro no llegaba y por el momento tenia que responderlas.   
  
Ukyo: Y dime Vash cuantas novias has tenido?   
  
Ranma: Pues la verdad perdí la cuenta a los 14.   
  
Ukyo: Jajaja que gracioso- dijo mientras le daba un pequeño empujón en el hombro.   
  
Ranma le sonrió y encima del hombro de Ukyo pudo ver como Akane lo miraba enojada al otro extremo de salón. Estaría celosa? Quien sabe. Akane era tan diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido antes. Al ver que Ukyo estaba entretenida hablándole le tiro un beso a Akane. Quien al verlo se ruborizo y desvió la mirada. Ranma soltó una risita al ver su reacción. La cual no paso desapercibida por Ukyo.   
  
Ukyo: Pasa algo?   
  
Ranma: Eh? No no, es solo que... me haces tantas preguntas que ya ni se cual contestar primero.   
  
Ukyo: Bueno que tal si comienzas por la ultima.   
  
Ranma: Y cual es la ultima?   
  
Ukyo: Te gustaría ir a mi casa? O tienes una novia celosa por ahí?   
  
Ranma se lo pensó. En otra ocasión hubiera aceptado de inmediato gustoso pero ahora estaba Akane. Akane, la marimacho que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Todo comenzó desde que lo flecho con esa hermosa sonrisa. Después lo idiotizo con su cuerpo desnudo, que hasta se cayó en el agua cuando trataba de cambiarse. Y ahora lo estaba enloqueciendo mas y mas con cada beso. Si supiera esa chica lo que le estaba haciendo, el poder que tiene en sus manos, seria su perdición. Ahora estaba seguro que se estaba enamorando de Akane y no podía hacer nada. Pero tenia que tener cuidado. Una simple mirada le saco lo que nunca a nadie le había dicho. Su pasado, lo que siempre había callado. Lo que aun le hacia daño recordar. Pero de alguna manera no le dolió tanto como otras veces. Tal vez Akane tenia razón y tenia que abrir sus heridas para que sanaran. O tal vez fue el hecho de que al contar parte de su secreto había obtenido algo a cambio. Vaya que tenia suerte esa chica al tener un partidaso como el en sus manos! Estaba seguro de que otro beso y contaría la parte oscura de su secreto. Pero Akane no preguntaría mas... tal vez por el momento.   
  
Ukyo: Vash!!! - Ranma dio un pequeño salto al ser despertado de sus pensamientos.   
  
Ranma: Que pasa?   
  
Ukyo: Que dices de mi propuesta, vas o no vas?   
  
Ranma: Um lo siento pero esta tarde no puedo tal vez otro día.   
  
Ukyo: Bueno que tal...   
  
En eso el profesor entro y todos se fueron a sus sitios.Cuando Ranma paso al lado de Akane puso un beso en sus dedos y luego los puso en los labios de Akane, quien se ruborizo.(Alex: Ay las chicas. Siempre lo mismo)   
  
Las clases continuaron normal y llego el almuerzo.Ranma y Akane se encontraban bajo la rama de un árbol.   
  
Ranma: Sabes no he visto a tu hermana en todo el día.   
  
Akane: Ni yo. Me pregunto que estará haciendo.   
  
Ranma: Tal vez lo que nosotros deberíamos de estar haciendo - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Pero Akane solo lo miro seria - Oh vamos Akane solo bromeaba.   
  
Akane: Mira ahí viene Nabiki.   
  
Nabiki: Hola chicos!!   
  
Ranma: Hola!! Donde estabas?   
  
Nabiki: En el baño.   
  
Akane: Eso querías que estuviéramos haciendo? - le pregunto burlona. Akane vio como Kuno se aproximaba a ellos - Oh no ahí viene el odioso.   
  
Kuno: Oh mi querida diosa Akane que gusto verte esta hermosa mañana.   
  
Akane: Pierdete Kuno   
  
Kuno: Pero Akane...   
  
Ranma: Ya la oíste - interponiéndose entre Kuno y Akane.   
  
Kuno: Oh pero si es el "quiero ser gangster" jajaja...   
  
No termino cuando Ranma le dio un puñetazo que lo dejo K.O.   
  
Nabiki: Vaya fuerza.   
  
Akane: Genial ahora tendremos que llevarlo a la enfermería.   
  
Ranma: Yo me encargo. Pero antes tengo algo que tratar con él. Las veo en clases.   
  
Akane: Esta bien. Adiós   
  
Nabiki: Adios.   
  
Y así las chicas se fueron a otra parte para comer mientras Ranma arrastraba a Kuno. Lo sentó y lo recosto en el tronco de un árbol. Le dio unos pequeños golpes en la mejilla para que reaccionara. Kuno trabo los ojos, y trataba de acostumbrarse a la luz que le lastimaba. Cuando se acostumbro lo primero que vio fue a Ranma y trato de darle un golpe pero Ranma cruzo el brazo derecho por su pecho y presiono con fuerza mientras que la otra mano sostenía el cuello de la camisa de Kuno.   
  
Kuno: Que te pasa?   
  
Ranma: Mira Kuno dejemos algo claro, lo de la otra vez fue suerte yo me deje vencer. Así que ni te esfuerces por escaparte.   
  
Kuno: Eres un maldito mentiroso no te creo nada. Solo quieres quedar bien porque perdiste contra mi. Yo soy mas fuerte que tu!!   
  
Ranma: Si eso es cierto porque no te puedes mover?   
  
Kuno quedo quieto, realizando que no se podía mover por el brazo de Ranma contra su pecho. Trato de safarse pero no pudo.   
  
Kuno: Que quieres?   
  
Ranma: Solo unirme a ti.   
  
Kuno: Te refieres a... - Ranma asintió. Y al ver que Kuno se relajaba lo soltó. Le arreglo el cuello que había arrugado.- Que bien. Has tomado la mejor desciño. Tienes experiencia no?   
  
Ranma: Claro he estado en una antes.   
  
Kuno: Ah si? En cual?   
  
Ranma:Ah bue-bueno se... se llamaba...   
  
Ringgggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Ranma: "Salvado por la campana" Vamos a clases.   
  
Kuno: Esta bien vamos. Pero te quiero ver el Sábado en mi casa. Ten la dirección.- y le dio un papel.   
  
Ranma: Oye no me van a bautizar o algo?   
  
Kuno: No es necesario.   
  
Ranma: Acaso tu... - pero Kuno ya se habia ido- lo tenias planeado? Ni siquiera me dijo que clica era. Ni modo... por lo menos ya estoy adentro.   
  
Y se fue a clases   
  
-------------------------------------------------------   
  
Ryoga estaba en su computadora portátil leyendo la información del tal Vash.   
  
Ryoga: Interesante. Tiene un titulo de Artista Marcial. Vaya que ha ganado torneos este chico, y... tiene mi edad. Creo que mantener esto oculto me ayudara a destruir a Ray. Creo que también esto otro.   
  
Y al pulsar una sola tecla se borro toda la información que antes tenia sobre Ranma. En eso se abre la puerta y entra Ray.   
  
Ryoga: "Hablando de Rey de Roma y este estúpido que se asoma" Hola Ray, que te trae por aquí?   
  
Ray: Solo quiero saber si tienes algo de Vash.   
  
Ryoga: Nada. Solo que es un mal portado, poso para una revista y odia los policías "esa es una buena jeje"   
  
Ray: Perfecto. Esa clase de chicos necesito. Kuno me acaba de dar la buena noticia de que ya esta con nosotros.   
  
Ryoga: Te refieres a que esta de nuestro lado?   
  
Ray: Exacto. Cambiando de tema no crees que deberías de ir por tu hermana?   
  
Ryoga: En primer lugar Ukyo no es mi hermana. Y en segundo no tengo porque ir por ella, tu eres su padre es tu derecho.   
  
Ray: Oh vamos todavía piensas eso?   
  
Ryoga: Tu y toda tu familia son diferente sangre que yo gracias al Shaddai.   
  
Ray: Jajaja piensa lo que quieras al cabo trabajas para mi.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------   
  
Dos hombres pedían un taxi afuera del gran aeropuerto de Japón. Cuando paro uno subieron ambos y pidieron que los llevaran a Nerima.   
  
Leo: Vamos Satori todavía no me dices a que venimos.   
  
Satori: Ya lo veras Leo. Es solo algo pendiente que tengo con un chico.   
  
Leo: Un chico? - Satori asintió- Oh vamos no me salgas con eso. Todo este viaje solo por un chico? Cuantos años tiene?   
  
Satori: 18.   
  
Leo: Como se llama?   
  
Satori: Ranma, Ranma Saotome   
  
Leo: No me digas que...   
  
Satori: El mismo O.G que me salvo.   
  
Leo: Vaya tendré el gusto de conocerlo.   
  
Satori: Y te llevaras una sorpresa.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:Holas holas aquí nosotros con otro capitulo de nuestra historia. Cada vez se pone mas misteriosa verdad? Pues de eso se trata.   
  
  
  
Alex: Y ya saben lo de la tarjeta de cre...   
  
  
  
Hitomi: Alex!!! Te dije que no hicieras eso.   
  
  
  
Alex: Oh vamos primita solo bromeaba. Buenos espero les guste nuestro siguiente capitulo.   
  
  
  
H&A: Hasta la proxima!!!!!!   
  
  
  
hitomi_saotome1@yahoo.com alexander_og@yahoo.es para comentarios sugerencias para tirarme barrio y toda la honda que se les pase por la mente. 


End file.
